Total Drama Universe
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: Season six invites our 38 old cast members plus 6 new contestants to equal double the episodes, challenges, ratings, eliminations, alliances, and drama in the quest for ten million dollars! With 3 different settings from past seasons combined into a total of 45 action packed episodes, what more could you people possibly want! This is Total Drama Universe!
1. Episode 1 part 1

**I will be accepting 5 OCs for this story; 2 girls and 3 boys. If this gets popular I will try and update more often, but for now please enjoy my second Total Drama fic! Oh and once I choose your five OC's (plus mine) I will draw all six of them together and post it on my deviantart page so it won't be so hard for you to picture them! Further OC explanations and submissions will be revealed at the end of this chapter. P.S. this takes place AFTER All Stars so I'll just have to write how I think the characters will be portrayed in season six (though there will be ANOTHER new cast so I guess that doesn't really matter)**

**Total Drama Universe (season 6) episode 1 part 1**

**Live at Chris's studio (NOT on the island**)

"Yo! Chris McLean here for yet ANOTHER brand new season of Total Drama! This season is gonna be HUGE because not only have we doubled the episodes, doubled the contestants, and doubled the challenges, but we've managed to quadruple the grand prize! That will make these hungry, fame-sucking teenagers want to compete for a sixth time and REALLY give it their all!"

The camera pans out revealing a large, indoor set with a silver row of bleachers and a ton of cameras filling in the background space. At the front was a large window viewing the outside streets packed with limos, flashing lights, and a slick red carpet.

"Speaking of which here they come now!"

A large bus pulls in and opens up the doors as the old cast comes out, ready to soak up the fame they've been dying for all summer. As each contestant stepped out, Chris called out their name in his usual ecstatic tone.

"Returning this season is; Harold, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, Beth, Noah, Katie and Sadie, Justin, Alejandro, Tyler, Duncan, Owen, Cody, Eva, Courtney, D.J., Leshawna, Lindsay, and Izzy!"

The audience cheered as the contestants filed into the studio and took a seat on the bleachers.

"Uh, where's Sierra?" Cody asked scratching his head.

"I thought she was still on the bus" Bridgette answered.

"Hey! Wait for me eh!"

Everyone gasped as human Ezekiel rushed out of the bus and took a seat in the middle of the bleachers. The contestants moved aside, giving him a 6 foot distance.

"Who let you back on my show?"

"Word! After you kicked me off of All Stars mom and dad took me to the asylum and injected me with this gizmo, dog!" he assured holding up a needle with a strange fluid inside. He tossed it to Chris.

"They said if I ever go crazy again, just inject me with it"

"Sooo…your sane again?"

"When was he sane in the first place?" Noah asked rolling his eyes.

"Good point, well I guess we can let you back in the game"

"HA HA YES! WORD! I'M GONNA WIN TOTAL DRAMA THIS TIME!"

"I doubt that" Heather muttered to herself as Alejandro snickered and gave her a flirty look. The Queen Bee folded her arms and turned away from him.

"Also returning to camp is; Zoey, Mike, B, Dawn, Staci (with short hair tucked above her ears), Scott, Anne Marie, Lightning, Brick, Jo, Sam, Dakota (also back to normal and wearing a long, wavy blonde wig with highlights) and Cameron!"

"YAY CAMCODY WERE ON ANOTHER SEASON TOGETHER!" Sierra cried as she rushed out with Cameron slumped around her shoulder, "LET'S BE ON THE SAME TEAM THIS TIME!"

The hyper active teen rushed in and took a seat next to Cody. Her hair had grown back to its usual long purple braid.

"Sierra it's me Cody!"

"Hmmm, do I know you?…Oh well that doesn't matter CAUSE I HAVE CAMCODAAAY!" she screamed hugging Cameron tighter. The bubble boy grabbed firmly onto Cody's shoulders.

"Help….me…" he wheezed.

"All right looks like everyone's here"

As soon as Chris announced that, the paparazzi, and fans out back were forced to exit the front, leaving Chris, the 37 contestants, and usual crew alone on the set.

"Let go of me! I SAID LET GO OF ME! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF ME!" screamed a familiar voice.

An intern grabbed Blainley by her shoulders and sat her down on the bleachers next to Trent.

"Why do I have to be on this stupid show again?!"

"It's in your contract ma'am" the intern replied shoving packets of paper in front of her.

"Screw your contract!" she hissed and tore it up into pieces.

"Another season with these people again?" Gwen sighed and slumped over, "I don't think I can take it"

"Cheer up Gwen" Trent smiled.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Oh god! I just realized Trent's back in the game! Things can only go from bad to worse…that is if he continues with that insane 9 obsession. And if we're on different teams again, it's so over!"

-END OF CONFESSIONAL-

"Uh…thanks Trent" she stuttered with a small smile.

Suddenly another bus pulled out in front, as a team of interns stepped out along with a confused girl with long, wavy, crimson red hair tied back in a black hairclip. She had a small dimple on her cheek, big blue eyes, and wore a thick black sweatshirt with dark blue jean shorts, black knee high socks, and short pink boots.

"Hey what are you doing? I thought you were on the plane with Chef and the others!" Chris snapped.

"Others?" Duncan asked raising his brow.

"More people?" Courtney hissed, "UH!"

"Well I thought we were taking the bus" she spoke in a quiet voice.

"That was for interns Pippy Longstocking!" he snapped pointing a finger at her. The girl looked down nervously, "You ruined the whole opening"

"What opening?" Heather asked.

"If someone doesn't start explaining what's going on, they're gonna get crushed!" Eva snarled pounding her fists together.

"I was just gonna say we have six new contestants joining you this season, for example Alice"

Alice walked toward the bleachers as if she were lost and took a seat on the end next to Lindsay.

"Ohh! How do you get your legs so smooth?" the blonde squealed reaching over.

"Oh it's no secret really" she laughed and crossed it over her lap out of Lindsay's reach with a small squeak. Alejandro narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

Chris clicked a button that dropped down a video monitor showing Chef driving the plane from Total Drama World Tour.

"How's it going there Chef?!"

"Where do you want me to drop these bimbos again?"

"On top of my studio! We're going to film their entrance for our wicked opening! Just make sure they got their parachutes in handy!"

"Parachutes? What parachutes?"

"Please tell me you are not dropping us out of this plane WITHOUT PARACHUTES!" a voice from the back hollered.

"Oh my god were gonna die!" another cried out.

"Uh…I'll get back to you on this Chris, Chef Hatchet out" he stated as the monitor clicked off.

"Cut to the chase McLean!" Jo snapped, "What are we in for this time?!"

"The sixth season of Total Drama. All 44 of you will be split into four teams to compete on the usual Island, Action Studio, and around the world again for the grand prize. And this year there will be an elimination EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

Everyone groaned.

"However, if a popular contestant is kicked off and the audience would like to bring that member back, we may do so. It's double the episodes, double the challenges, double the ratings, double the marshmallows"

"Mmmm marshmallows" Owen drooled.

"What's the catch?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"Get this, the winner of this season will not win one million, two million, five million, or nine million, but TEEEENN MMIIIIILLLIIIIOOONNN DOOLLLLLAAARRRSSSS!"

Everyone's jaw dropped open.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Did he just say" Zoey began and was quickly cut off by one confession after another.

"Ten" Duncan began.

"Million" Heather screeched pulling her hair.

"Dollars?" Katie and Sadie squealed hugging eachother.

"Ten million?!" Lindsay squealed, "I could buy a second France! No wait even better my own mall!" she squealed even louder.

"I don't care what life threatening challenges you're gonna throw at us this time!" Duncan smirked, "Bring it on McLean"

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Zeke here! Your future winner of Total Drama season 6! I'm so gonna win it dog! Check it! I managed to not get kicked off the plane back in world tour! There's no WAY I'm gonna lose!"

"Yeah I can't believe I'm back at Total Drama, umm this is like my first confession so yeah I'm like really excited and I'm so gonna like win that ten million because I know all of my great great great great grandparents up in heaven are like cheering for me and stuff, yeah"

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

"That's right, no joke, ten freakin million! So are you ready?!"

Everyone cheered madly and jumped up and down in their seats.

"Then let's head outside for our grand opening and who our five fresh mea- I mean contestants are!"

The gang walked out of the studio and looked up. On top of the roof were bright spotlights that shone bright in the night sky. The world tour plane circled around the studio, waiing for Chris's signal to drop the five new competitors.

**And I'll continue the episode once I get my OCs. When I update I'll post a link to my deviantart so you can see what the new competitors look like. Even if I don't choose your OC I really appreciate you for submitting one, I just don't want to have to keep track of a lot is all. If your OC doesn't make it, I really hope you'll tune in to the rest of the fic! So here is the submission form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Description (hair, eye, and skin color, facial features, etc.):**

**Weight and height (don't need an exact number but are they slim, tall, short, fat, ect.):**

**Clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Bathing Suits:**

**Reaction to winning a challenge:**

**Reaction to being voted off:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Relationship status:**

**Crush (and if yes who do they have a crush on and how do they react around that person?):**

**Would your OC ever form an alliance? If yes what kind of people would they ally with?:**

**Is your OC easily tricked?:**

**Which competitors would your OC befriend?:**

**Which competitors would your OC hate?:**

**Anything else I should know?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Any more questions or OC info just PM me, I'm ALWAYS checking my fanfiction page **


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Thank you all so much for submitting your OCs! These are the qualified contestants I have chosen for this fic:**

**Corey- Grojbandian180**

**Ives (Ivory)- starpokemon123**

**Allen- The Crossover Guardian**

**Derrick- bunnies43**

**Emma- zoopzoop**

**MysticalMosaic- Clayton was very unique! I enjoyed his audition tape!**

**Thegirlwholived: Wouldn't want to mess with a girl like Irene XD Liked her attitude!**

**V.I.H- Rickie is my kinda guy, he is the definition of YOLO!**

**Angelwithshotgun- HAHA I love Kina's reaction to winning! "Take that Courtney!" XD**

**Thank you all so much for the OCs and if you did not get a chance to submit I'm very sorry, anyway on with the second half of the episode **

**Total Drama Universe**

**Episode 1 part 2**

5 teens were shoved from the plane and headed down towards the roof of the studio where spotlights were shown. A crowd gathered far back from the contestants and host as they watched the five newcomers plummet into the concrete roof. The first one to come down was a muscular guy with thick, spiky hair, a scar below his left eye, and narrow eyes with determination. He wore a white T-shirt, black baggy jeans, and a ying and yang necklace tied around his neck. This was Allen. He landed in a kneeling position with both palms on the ground. He looked up at the sky eagerly.

"Arigatou (meaning thank you in Japanese) Sensei! You won't be disappoi-"

His sentence was cut off as a thin, tan girl with blue eyes and short brown hair tied in a choppy ponytail landed on his back, still managing to keep his position. She wore a white jersey with a blue number one on the front, camouflage shorts, and black sneakers. Her name was Ivory, better known as just Ives.

"Sorry tough guy, wow you're really toned"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Wish I could be that bu-"

Suddenly two more teens landed beside the girl. One was a thin girl with violet skinny jeans, blue sandals, a low cut pink top, and long wavy blonde hair with highlights. This was Emma. The other teen was a boy with dark brown hair that covered his right eye and a small gotee on his chin. He wore a beige jacket with a gray sweatshirt inside with baggy camoflauge pants. His name was Corey. Allen grew weak by the number of people sitting on his back. His muscles began to wiggle.

"I'm 111 pounds, come on dude toughen up!" the blonde girl sighed and fluffed her hair.

Allen looked up at her drenched in sweat and gritting his teeth.

"If you haven't noticed there's three people on my back!"

"Where's Derrick?" Corey asked as they heard screaming coming from the top of the plane.

A tall, skinny kid with a blue baggy turtleneck shirt and green vest with black skinny jeans clung onto Chef's arm. He had short, spiky dark brown hair with gray beady eyes and blue rimmed glasses. Derrick also had a slight five o'clock shadow growing on his face.

"NO PLEASE I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET GIVE ME A CHANCE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Too late! You signed a contract" Chef stated and flung him off. Derrick waved his arms and legs around as he fell and daintily landed on top of Allen's head, causing him to give out and collapse. Chris began to laugh at the new comers.

"That was one hilarious opening! Anyway here are our other five competitors this season, Allen the honorable Sensei student!"

Harold's jaw dropped open.

"Lucky, I wish I had a Sensei"

"Ivory"

"It's Ives!" she hollered in a frustrated tone.

"Fine, whatever. Ives the Little Athlete"

"Little?"

"Corey the Insomniac"

"It's just a dumb condition" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Emma the Actress"

"I played the leads in all my school plays for five years straight!" she smiled and fluffed her hair some more.

"Derrick the Tall Guy"

Derrick slowly stood up and revealed his massive height. The four contestants stared at him.

"…What?"

"You play basketball?" Ives inquired.

"and last but not least Alice the Cripple"

"Cripple?" Alejandro asked.

"It's nothing really, you can't even tell" she smiled and kicked her leg with a small squeak. Alejandro narrowed his eyes at her as she nervously grinned.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"There's something awfully strange about that Alice chica, and I will find out what this condition of hers is so I can easily get an advantage" he snickered.

-END OF CONFESSION-

The 44 contestants and crew arrived at a large dock and boarded the large white cruise ship that would escort them back to Camp Wawanakua. The whole party stood outside on the balcony up front, facing Chris.

Heather raised an eyebrow.

"So where exactly are we going now?"

"Back to good old Camp Wawanakua of course!"

Everyone groaned.

"However, this season will be extended to a full 46 episodes so we will also be going back to the set from Total Drama Action as well as fly around to a couple more destinations before the grand finale.

"Please tell me there's an invincibility statue" Scott folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Unfortanatley not, even if you happen to find one or make a fakey fake carving" he glared harshly at the ginger, "it will not be qualified"

Everyone groaned some more.

"Like I said only way you can have a chance back in the game is if the audience decides to bring your sorry butts back here long after your elimination"

"Hope I'm first to be voted off" Blainley scoffed.

Ezekiel and Staci rushed over and looked at her admiringly.

"Could you do that babe?"

"Oh my gosh finally Zeke and I will not be going home first like yes!"

"You!" she pointed at Ezekiel, "don't call me babe homeshool freak! And you! If you talk one more lie about your great great great great whatever I'll get my agents to sew your mouth shut! Got it?!"

"Yeah ok sure, did you know my great great great aunt Marge invented sewing, yeah, before her people had to-"

Blainley went completely berserk. She used her adrenaline to lift both Zeke and Staci up and throw them overboard.

Chris rushed over to Chef who was driving the boat.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"

Chef pulled a lever and sped the boat up away from Staci and Ezekiel who were left drifting in the water.

"Oh no was it something I said?"

"Nope, I didn't hear nothing. Hey is it true that your aunt invented sewing?"

"Yeah super true I never lie, cross my heart hope to die, yeah"

"Wow that's really cool eh"

"Oh my gosh you think so?" Staci smiled and slightly blushed.

Ezekiel patted her arm.

"I know so eh, now come on let's catch up to that boat, we will not be voted off first this time. Word!"

"Yeah, you know my great great great great uncle Wallace invented boats, yeah, before him people had to float on rafts" she chatted away as the two swam side by side.

"That's amazing! You come from a long line of famous people eh?'  
"Yeah, I totally do, like yeah"

-CONFESSIONAL-

Allen sat inside a bathroom stall in the cruise, beginning to go on a rant.

"God! Thank you Staci is finally go-"

The door suddenly opened and Emma stepped in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were making a confession"

"It's cool"

"Wait…were you ranting about Staci?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Can I rant with you?! It can be our first Total Drama confession together!" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Uh sure" he smirked.

"Good… I hate Staci! I am so glad she is off this show with Zeke freak! Her and her stupid great great whatevers! She's going down in history for being so annoying! Then her great grandchildren will tell everyone how annoying their great grandmother was!"

"…Yeah what she said"

"I'm good aren't I" she sighed and smiled, proudly.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Dawn sat in her meditating position at the top of the cruise ship. Seagulls fluttered by her and gently perched on her arms.

"Are those gulls?"

Dawn opened her eyes and turned around to see Derrick. He shrank and shyly waved at her.

"Oh Derrick I should have known you would be coming"

"Sorry if I interrupted you're meditating thingy"

"Not at all" she smiled.

Derrick sat down next to her and the two looked out at the view.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to say that I think your-"

Scott rushed over and shoved Derrick aside. The tall teen screamed and fell overboard.

"Derrick!" Dawn shrieked, "What do you want Scott?"

Derrick reached back up to the surface and was hit in the head with a life preserver attached to a rope. He looked up and noticed Zoey and Mike holding the end.

"Grab on!" she called out.

Derrick clung to the preserver. As they pulled him in the rope cut off and sent the teen floating away.

"HELP!" he cried.

"Wait! Help us too eh!" Zeke called out with Staci tagging behind.

"Dawn I need your help. This isn't for me it's for the sake of all of us. You can predict futures right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well do you know what our first challenge is?"

"I'm not telling you what it is"  
"What?! Why not!?"

"Because I don't like you"

Back in the water Staci was out of breath and beginning to drown. Derrick and Ezekiel tried to hold her up. Mike inhaled and transformed into his female Olympian character.

"Svetlana is here to save you all!"

He leaped into the air and twirled around, pencil diving into the water. He leapt back up carrying Staci, Ezekiel, and Derrick.

"Shall Svetlana perfom CPR?"

"Uh no Mike that won't be necessary!" Zoey giggled and pushed him back. Mike took a breath and changed into his normal self.

Staci and Zeke hacked up water as Derrick rushed back off to Dawn.

"Is it something good? Is it some kind of test?! Come on Dawn just tell me already!"

"She doesn't want to talk to a scumbag like you"

Scott turned around and sneered at Derrick.

"What are you gonna do about it pretzel rod?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Pretzel rod? Aww come on!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Scott there you are!"

Courtney dashed up the steps and buried herself into his chest.

"Come on we have some things to discuss"

"We do?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes we do! If we want this relationship to work we need to talk strategy, now come on" she pulled him down the steps.

"Yes honey" Scott sighed as if her slave and rolled his eyes.

Dawn and Derrick exchanged a smile.

"Glad I could stick up for you"

"You don't have to be so over protective just because you were bullied a lot at school and have a crush on me"

"What? No I don't"

"Auras never lie" she smiled and walked off.

"Wow…she really can read auras…"

Lightning walked downstairs and entered a mini gym where Jo and Brick were racing around the room.

"Sha-what's up with them?" he asked Eva who was lifting weights.

"There testing who can lift the most weights, pump the most iron, run the fastest on the treadmills, and perform the most sit-ups and pull-ups all under one minute. Pretty stupid if you ask me"

"Sha-please! Lightning could do that with his eyes shut in under 30 seconds IN THE DARK"

Noah stepped off the treadmill.

"What's the point of doing that in the dark when your eyes are shut Sha-idiot?"

"Because Lightning is the only thing that can LIGHT up the dark! SHA-BAM!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Sha-what?! Who's laughing?"

He turned around to see the new contestant Ives.

"Oh you're the new girl, what you laughing at newbie?"

"Nothing, I just think your quotes are hilarious!"

"Hilarious?!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Let me make one thing clear! Lightning is not a joke! Lightning's quotes are for real and they are meant to be taken seriously! Sha-whoosh!" he fist pumped and fell back in his seat.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Ives continued laughing and holding her sides.

"Stop laughing! Lightning could beat you around that circuit Jo and Brick are doing"

"Really! Are you challenging me?!" she smirked raising a brow.

"Heck yes! And Lightning WILL beat you!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Lightning challenging me is a dream come true! Ever since I saw Revenge of the Island I've been cheering and rooting for him all the way through!"

Ives smacked her fists together with a determined look in her eyes.

"Now I'm gonna show him what this little athlete's got!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

The two dashed off and joined Jo and Brick at the circuits.

Owen came down the steps and examined the gym. Noah walked toward the exit.

"You're leaving all ready?" Eva asked not breaking her stare.

"No, I'm going to go get a lawn chair so I can watch with comfort"

"Oh don't forget to bring some snacks!" Owen called out.

"No promises chubby buddy"

Inside the top floor, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Justin and Allen swam around in an indoor pool with colorful lights. Meanwhile Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the hot tub in the far corner, and Emma was neatly perched up on the lifeguard seat with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"So Emma can you really recite Shakespeare's Macbeth?"

"Oh my gosh that's just like your name Beth!...Wait who's Shakesear again?"

"William Shakespeare was a famous English poet" Allen answered with a soft smile. He wore black and blue striped swim tunks.

"Thanks Aldo!" she giggled.

"It's Allen"

"Can I call you Allison? Allison is such a cute name!"

"Uh…"

"Yo Lindsay check this out!"

"Uh I am about to recite!"

Tyler ignored Emma and dove into the pool, hitting his head in the shallow surface. Everyone cringed at the sight, including Geoff and Bridgette in the hot tub.

"Tyler are you ok?"

"Totally cool" he chuckled with a thumbs up.

Beth, Katie, and Sadie clapped at his performance. Justin rolled his eyes as soon as the besties stopped paying attention to him.

Lindsay grabbed Tyler's hand and kissed him.

"Bye Allison!" she waved as her boyfriend led her to the opposite end of the pool.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Allison? Allison?!" he sighed.

"I like Lindsay a whole lot, but does she really need to refer to me by a girl's name?! Gomen (meaning sorry in japanese) Sensei, gomen…"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?"

As Emma recited a Macbeth quote, Heather stepped in quietly and paid close attention.

"No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine, making the green one red!"

"I think she's trying to speak English" Katie whispered to Sadie as she and Beth nodded in agreement.

Sierra barged in with her swimsuit on, carrying Cameron around her shoulder.

"Let's go swimming Camcody-kinz! YEEEAAAHHH!"

"Sierra! Wait! I just ate dinner! I don't want to get a stomach cramp! Hold on!"

"CANONBALL!"

Sierra jumped into the water and created a massive tidal wave that slushed all over Emma. Her hair was a complete mess.

"MY HAIR MY HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE GET ME A BLOWDRIER AND A BRUSH FAST!"

Emma leapt from her seat and rushed out of the pool, bumping into Cody.

"Hey have you seen Sierra anywhere?"

The actress picked up Cody, spun him around, and launched him straight into the pool with Sierra and Cameron. Heather observed the scene and tapped her chin.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Hmmm, note to self, get Emma's hair as wet as possible throughout competition"

-END OF CONFESSION-

Once she stepped out Alejandro seductively pinned her to the wall.

"We meet again Jalapeno" Heather hissed.

"Such a pleasure it is to see you again Heather I have a plan. This new so called "crippled" competitor has a weakness she does not want to reveal. If you can help me find what her condition is we get her and the rest of these losers kicked off the show"

"Well that blonde haired wannabee will flip out when she gets her hair wet. Not only that but it looks disgusting" she chuckled.

"Let's try and get these six new comers kicked off first, and then we shall toil with the others"

"Deal" she hissed.

Back inside a larger bathroom stall, Dakota and Anne Maria were applying make-up and gossiping about their boyfriends.

"So how are things goin for you and Vito?"

"Girl, all he does is drool over that preppy little redhead. She thinks she's so all that when really Vito is the one who's into me"

"Zoey's actually real chill once you get to know her. Her hair and clothes sucks but her personality isn't all so bad"

"Meh…what about you and Sam?" she asked applying more aqua blue eye shadow.

"After I recovered from being all mutated or whatever, I kinda lost my interest in Sam, like I still like him, but I didn't feel like makin out with him like I did as a mutant freak"

"Girl you made out with a video game nerd?"

"He is not a nerd! I'm gonna go have a talk with him as soon as I'm done with my fifth coat of eyeliner.

Emma rushed in and shoved Anne Maria out of the way. She quickly dug into her make-up kit and plugged in her hair dryer.

"HEY YOU ARE NOT TOUCHIN MY STUFF!"

The jersey queen tackled Emma to the ground and the girls began to wrestle each other.

"Yeah, umm goodluck with that fight sweetie" Dakota sighed as she exited the bathroom.

Back at the pool Sierra was twirling Cameron around.

"Uh Sierra, remember me? Cody? Your number one fan? Your uh…best friend?!"

"Uh…sorta" she giggled.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Ok I know Cody actually exists. I'm trying to create a three way love triangle! I'm like Courtney, Cameron is Scott, and Cody-pie is Duncan. Or maybe I'm Duncan, Cameron is Gwen, and Cody is Courtney. Either way I'm so gonna get him to win me over! EEEE!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

Dakota walked up the steps and looked out at the ocean. The stars were shining in the glistening waters, and dolphins breached from the sea. A loud, disturbing breathing from Harold ruined the moment. He fogged up the glass and doodled over it.

"Check that out Sam, I practically fogged up the entire window! Bet you can't beat that"

"Hang on Harold I'm leveling up!"

"So…uh…Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That thing that happened when I was all mutated"

"A huh?"

"And we…ya know…made out" she sounded a little disgusted.

"Yeah"

"Listen I like you a lot"

"That's cool"

"But I think we moved too fast"

"Ok"

"And we should tone it down a teensy bit"

"That's cool"

"Really?"

"Sure thing"

"YES!"  
-CONFESSIONAL-

"Wow that went so well! Usually I never feel like I'm moving too fast with guys, but I feel like Sam is definitely a keeper! After watching Leshawna talk with Harold like that, I knew all I needed to do was…uh…do exactly that, and Sam would totally understand!"

The camera turns to static and switched over to Sam playing a video game. The footage sped up until he was finally finished.

"YES! Highscore!...What did Dakota just say to me?"

-END OF CONFESSION-

Scott and Courtney sat together on a couch by a fireplace.

"Ok so you and I form an alliance, crush all these losers, and claim our victory!"

"I like the sound of that"

"We need to work together and strategize if we want to win, got it?!"  
"Totally" he eased.

"Great, because I made a list of all of our alliance rules" she smiled and pulled out a list. The long strip of paper rolled out and extended out the door, through the hallway, past the dining room where Owen and Izzy were chowing down food, out the boat, in between Mike and Zoey, over-board the cruise, and landed on top of a bottle nose dolphin.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I like Courtney, I really do but A LIST?! You gotta be kidding me! I thought alliances were just…teaming up!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Hey Courtney!" called out a voice.

Duncan walked in with a wooden carving and sat next to his ex.

"I made this just for you"

He handed her a carved profile of her face.

"Duncan! My face is not that fat!"

"Yeah her face is not that fat!" Scott repeated as Courtney bonked the juvenile delinquent on the head with the carving and tossed it into the fire.

"Come on let's get out of here" Scott assured her as he led his girlfriend out. Courtney turned around and flipped Duncan off.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Did she just flip me the bird?! After what I did to her! Courtney's getting meaner and meaner, and I think that Scott has something to do with it. It kills me to say this but if I'm gonna be my old mean self again, I gotta get nice with Courtney…I MEAN! MEAN AND EVIL with Courtney…" he quickly slapped himself in the face.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Trent was outside playing his guitar, looking up at the full moon. Gwen watched him play by himself and sighed.

"Yo girl what's up" Leshawna asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing really…"

"Your still crushin on Trent aren't ya"

"What? Well, uh I really wouldn't put it that way…"

"Girl, I seen the way you look at him"

"But-but I"

"Go over there and talk to him" she gave Gwen a small push outside.

"Hey Leshawna, if Gwen and Trent get back together, the four of us should totally double date. That'd be killer"

"Uhhh…sure Harold, whatever you say sugar baby"

"…cool"

Gwen approached Trent and coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, Gwen…its you"

"Yeah its me, look I want to talk to you about what happened on Total Drama Action"

"We already talked about that on the after-show"

"Trent, I broke up with Duncan-"

"Great! I mean uh- no NOT great! That's so not great uh-"

Gwen laughed.

"Trent its cool Duncan and I are through I swear"

The two sat close together and stared into each other's eyes. A bright, pink light from behind caused them to turn around and shield their eyes. Behind them at the top of the cruise was a pink statue of a heart that was brightly lit up. B stepped out and pointed at the statue, then at himself, and gave the couple a thumbs up. Gwen and Trent nodded and gave B a thumbs up.

Back at the gym, Ives was starting to wear out along with Jo and Brick whom were panting heavily.

"Wow Lightning" she gasped, "you're real athletic, I'm impressed"

"You should be Ivy girl, cause Lightning always comes in first!" he smirked and kissed his muscles.

Ives stared dreamily at the athlete.

(LAST SCENE I SWEAR)

In the game room, Alice, D.J., Owen, and Izzy played cards while Corey played his guitar.

"Wow Corey your like a human radio" Alice giggled as she placed a card down.

"True that!" he smiled.

"Oh play something acoustic!" Owen suggested as he raised his hand high.

"But I already am"

"Oh…um…play something country"

Corey changed the tune to a more wild west style.

"Now this is more like it" D.J. sighed leaning back in his chair.

"OH! OH! OH! Play some rap!" Izzy sprang out of her chair and raised her hand.

"Rap…uh I don't know how to do that"

"I'll show ya!"

Izzy grabbed his guitar before he could say anything and swung it around the walls while making funky beat-boxing, rap noises. Corey's eye began to twitch as he watched her destroy his instrument. Izzy threw it on the ground and stomped it into pieces.

"That's how you play rap with a guitar"

Corey continued to twitch and keep still.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Corey was huddled on the toilet seat, rocking back and forth with an unpleasant, disturbed look on his face.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Corey continued rocking back and forth as Izzy sat back down.

"I never really liked cards that much, I'd rather eat them cause they look like they taste all papery"

She grabbed a handful of D.J. and Alice's cards and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Um are you sure those aren't toxic or something?"

"Pshh toxic? I eat paper all the time" she babbled with her mouthful.

"What does it taste like?" Owen asked with beaming eyes.

"Taste kinda soggy and dry, like Styrofoam only minus the foam part"

"Ohh! I wanna try!" Owen grabbed the rest of the cards and stuffed then down his throat.

"Hmmm you're right that is real dry.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Alice sat down cross legged on the toilet seat looking excited

"Wow hanging out with the Total Drama crew was a lot more fun than I thought! Izzy's kinda scaring me though. I've had insane friends back at my old high school, but Izzy is the most psychotic. I wonder what our first challenge is gonna be, I hope this won't get in the way." She sighed staring down at her leg.

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Ok I'm gonna go swimming!"

Izzy back-flipped out the window and dived into the water.

"Hey I think I hit shore!"

"Were at Camp Wawanakwa?! Already?! NO!"  
"What is it?" the redhead asked concerned.

"I had this animal curse back in Total Drama World Tour and it won't leave me alone. If I stay on the island I'll hurt so many animals! If we're on the same team will you vote me off?"  
"Uhh…sure?"

"Thank you!" he cried shaking her hands.

"Guys you gotta get out here! Zoey called out"

Owen looked up.

"What is it?"

"Chris, Chef, and all of the camera guys are gone!"

"Gone?! OH GOD WERE ALL ALONE!" D.J. panicked.

Mike popped his head through the doorway.

"Guys I don't think were at Camp Wawanakwa"

Alice, Corey, D.J., and Owen approached the window and looked outside. They were on the shore of a mysterious island surrounded in thick, dense fog, all alone…


	3. Episode 2

**This episode is kinda like Total Drama Drama Island and Slender**

**Total Drama Universe**

**Episode 2**

The campers stepped off the cruise and examined the fog. It was so thick they couldn't see the surroundings of the campsite, if they were even there.

"Hold me Camcody!" Sierra screeched and hugged Cameron tightly.

"Oh come on!" Courtney whined, "Does Chris seriously expect us to fall for this! We're obviously at Camp Wawanakwa! Its just another dumb challenge!"

Sam looked around and shrank.

"I don't know Courtney this looks kinda real"

"Oh please! Only people like you would fall for something this stupid!"

"I hate to admit this but I actually agree with her" Heather pouted, "Chris is just messing with us"

"Yeah screw this, I've got iron to pump back at the gym" Eva snorted as she, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Scott, Courtney, Emma, Dakota and Justin went back inside the cruise.

"As much as I'd like to go back inside with the others", Gwen began, "I think Chris is just testing us on something, and if we stick together, we can probably win this so called challenge"

"Agreed!" Duncan smirked and winked at the goth chick. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly is the challenge?" Bridgette asked.

A newspaper rolled by in the wind and landed by Cody's feet. He carefully picked it up and read the article aloud.

"Be on the look out for a tall, black, slender figure wandering around these woods. Your mission if you choose to accept *cough* and possibly win a challenge *cough* is too get to the other side of the island without being caught by this mystery man. If caught, you will black out, and be dragged all the way back to the docks and be forced to start over. (So basically Slender, btw did anyone else see him in episode 5 of All Stars?) Hint: If I were you I would stick together in groups…Ack! I can't read the rest of this! The fog is too thick!"

Cody looked the fog had clouded up around him, blocking his view.

"Uh…guys? Hello? Anybody?"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I can't believe I am saying this, but where are you Sierra?!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Sierra?! Come on where are you?"  
"Hi Cody" she waved still carrying Cameron.

"Oh good I thought I was lost!"

"Camcody and I are going to partners and win the challenge, for the both of us" she creepily whispered in the Bubble Boy's ear. Cameron cringed and began to twitch, "Wanna come along?"

"Uh sure that'd be great"

Sierra giggled, grabbed Cody's hand, and took off into the fog.

"Uh Sierra, could you uh slow down a little?!" he gasped finding it hard to keep up with her.

"Sorry Cody I can't carry you both though! My heart belongs to CAMCODAY!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"How does Cody deal with her?!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

Beth wandered around the cold fog, chattering her teeth.

"I wonder if Cody's right about the scary stick guy wandering around the island?"

"Hi Beth"

"AHH ITS THE KILLER!" she screamed and ducked inside a bush.

"Beth it's me, Alice, you know…the new girl"

"Oh she smiled and popped her head out with twigs and leaves ratted in her hair. She walked over to the teen and brushed herself.

"I can't find my bestie Lindsay, have you seen her?"

"Sorry, I haven't…hey do you want to be partners for this challenge?"

"Sure! We can try and find Linds along the way!"

"Greetings former contestant Beth and new contestant Alice"

"AHH!" Beth screamed and jumped behind Alice, "Oh it's just you Dawn"

"Would you like to merge into a group and win the challenge?"

"That'd be great" she wheezed and adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, with your aura senses you can probably detect when the killer is coming…wait is he a killer?"

"I am sensing a tall, thin presence behind me"

"OH NO IT'S THE KILLER!" Beth screeched as Dawn and Alice clasped her mouth shut.

A tall, stick figure approached them through the fog.

"Run for your life!" Beth screamed and ducked back into the bush. Alice and Dawn huddled together nervously.

As the figure approached them, they suddenly realized it was only Derrick.

"Oh, greetings Derrick, what brings you here?"  
"I lost my black and white converse" he pointed at his sock foot and hopped toward the girls.

"Have you guys seen it anywhere?"

A black and white shoe was chucked into the air and landed by Derrick's feet.

"Hey thanks!" he called out.

The figure approaching them looked black, thin, and incredibly tall, with a harsh, cold stare.

The four gasped and took off into the other direction, not daring to look back.

Meanwhile Ives, Lightning, Jo, and Brick were sprinting across the island. Jo picked up her pace and moved in front of the jock.

"Out of the way brotha! Lightning is leading the way!"

"No way! I'm the one with the best sense of directions"

"Only a trained sargant like me is going first, I can practically see right through this fog.

"Uh guys" the little athlete began.

"If you don't move I'll trip you!" she threatened and hopped on one foot, crossing her leg towards Lightning's feet.

"Then Lighting's doing the same!"

"Make that three!"

Jo, Brick, and Lightning collapsed and face planted into the dirt. Ives cheered as she sprinted ahead.

"SCIENARA!" she hollered.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Lighting was shaking with heavy eye lids and had a horrified look.

"Lightning…just got b-beat…by A GIRL? Sha-please! Maybe she's not a girl…maybe she secretly has…testosterone? GAH ITS TRUE I LOST TO A GIRL! Dang that Ivy girl is going down!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Lightning is NOT losing to a chick!"

He took off at top speed leaving Jo and Brick behind.

Jo pouted and slammed her fists down.

"Great! Now what?!"

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. The two competitors looked around and screamed at the sight of the Slender figure, quickly blackening out by his terrifying presence and dragged back to the starting point.

Mike and Zoey walked close together, carefully observing their surroundings.

"Mike I'm so scared, wonder if we're that creep's next victims?"

"Don't worry Zoey" Mike smiled pulling her closer, "I'll never leave your sight"

"Aww!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"How can I be scared when I got someone as sweet and protective as Mike around?"

-END OF CONFESION-

After a few more paces they heard a scream coming from the distance.

"What was that?!"

"Let's go check it out!" Mike grabbed her arm and dashed over to the sound of the voice. The redhead tripped over a rock, pulling Mike down.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry!"  
"It's ok, here" he smiled and pulled her up.

"You dudes ok?"

The two looked up and noticed Geoff standing by a tree.

"We're fine" Zoey smiled, "Is something the matter? We heard screaming"

"AHHHHH!"

"There it is again!"

"It's my bud D.J. After I got separated from my babe I found him up in this tree and he won't come down"

"If I stay up here, I won't hurt any animals or be attacked by the scary slender guy!"

"Come on D.J., that dude isn't gonna get us"

"How do you know he's not standing right behind you?! He could be anywhere in this fog!"

"We'll think of something dude" Geoff slowly backed away and stepped on Mike's foot. He leaped out in pain, took a breath, becoming his cranky character, Chester.

"You young whippersnappers make me sick with your no good complaining! Show some respect for the elders you tyrants!"  
"Uh…is he ok?"

"Sorry, Mike has…uh…a multiple personality disorder, he can't control it"

"It's cool with me, as long as he doesn't stay a grumpy party pooper like this for long"  
"What did you say? SPEAK UP! I'm half death you drunken, partying, youngster"

"Dude not cool!"

"And you get down from that tree and off my lawn before I call the cops!"

"No! I can't hurt anymore animals!"

Mike grumbled to himself as he climbed up the tree and shoved D.J. off. He inhaled and became his normal self once more. D.J. quickly got off the ground and checked for any animals around him.

"Dude relax, your animal curse is gone"

"What curse?" Zoey inquired, "well never mind, we got a challenge to win!"  
"Mind if we stick with you dudes?"

"Not at all! Hope you can keep up!" Zoey chirped as the four took off into the fog. D.J. constantly checked the area for the mystery man or any innocent animals.

Jo and Brick awoke lying close to each other by the cruise ship where they began. Jo cringed and scooted away from Brick as she realized where they were.

"GREAT! We're back to square one!"

"Where are we?" Brick asked rubbing his head.

"We're back at the dock Brickwall, we have to start all over, and worst of all Ives and Lightning are way ahead of us!"

"Yeah but at least we're not hopeless like them"  
"Hey I think I found it Linds!"

Izzy and Lindsay rushed out from the fog and joined Brick and Jo.

"Okay, I do not remember camp being this foggy. My heels are so wet from all the foggy wetness!"

"Aw darn we went around in a circle again, come on let's go this way!"  
"Izzy I think we already covered that area"

"Maybe the creepy fog can take us on a different trail, come on!"  
Lindsay groaned and followed Izzy.

"Made your point" Jo scoffed, "Now let's hustle!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

Sierra continued dragging Cody and Cameron with her to the finish line where Chris and Chef awaited for them by the messing hall. Sierra crossed the finish line and cheered, dropping Cody's hand. He was covered with bruises, scratch-marks, and twigs along with a nasty black eye.

"WE WON CAMCODY! And actual Cody, WE WON EEEEEEEHHH!"

"She won?" Chris whispered to Chef, "Anyway congratulations Sierra, Cameron, and Cody. You three ladies"

"Hey!" Cody and Cameron chorused.

"Are the first three members of The Killer Comets!"  
"Killer!" Sierra screeched.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Don't want to hurt Sierra, but I really need to be put on another team", Cameron prayed, "I mean I'm on The KILLER Comets team with SIERRA?! Does that sound safe to you?!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Since you three were able to avoid the mystery man and cross the finish line first, as an extra bonus you three earn invisibility for today. Go ahead and stand on the blue mat with the shooting star logo"

Sierra squealed as she picked up Cameron and rushed over.

"Uh Chris, who exactly was that creepy guy?" Cody inquired.

"Don't know, we went to one of those restricted carnivals that shut down years ago and apparently he was just hanging around all creepy on stilts and decided to stalk you guys for our first challenge"

"And that?" he asked pointing to thousands of fog machines spread out in front of them.

"We had a lot of left over dry ice form this wicked party Chef and I hosted before you guys showed up for another crumby season"

"And we weren't invited?!" Sierra whimpered.

"Nope"

"Hey look its Tyler, Katie, and Sadie" Cameron announced as the three rushed through the fog panting.

The two friends giggled and clapped as the three crossed the line.

"Yay! We won a challenge Sadie!"  
"It's about time!"

Tyler flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, I ran into Katie and Sadie and protected them from the scary slender guy, it was no problem"

Katie scratched her head.  
"What about the time you ran into a tree"

"And tripped over that pebble?"

"And wet yourself, climbed into a tree, and cried when we saw the killer?"

"I was just playin it for the cameras!" Tyler protested.

"Ok ok whatever, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie go join Sierra, Cody, and Cameron over by the Killer Comets logo"

"Yay were on the same team!" the girls screeched with joy as they joined Sierra's side"

"Sha-bam first!" Lightning cried as he skidded past the finish line with Ives right after him.

"That was a great race Lightning" she cheered and held her hand out, offering the jock to shake it.

"…what?"

"Aren't you gonna shake?"

"Shake what? Lightning does not dance!"

"Huh?!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Lightning's never accepted defeat?! That's horrible! What does his coach teach him?! My girls and I high five each other after a close game of soccer or softball!"

The camera switches to Lightning.

"Lightning never accepts defeat, ESPEACIALLY to a scrawny Ivy girl!"

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

"Ives and Lightning you two will be the first members of The Polarizing Planets! Go stand on the green logo of that weird planet with the ring-"

"You mean Saturn?" Cameron corrected him.

"Ha ha! Chris doesn't even know his planets how adorable!" Sierra giggled along with Katie and Sadie.

"Shut it!"

Lighting folded his arms and turned away from Ives. The female athlete looked down and kicked a rock, awkwardly staring at Lightning.

Bridgette rushed in and panted.

"Whoa what a run"

"Congrats for making it Bridgette, you will be joining Ives and Lightning over there on The Polarizing Planets"

"So that was the challenge back there?"

"Yep"

"Huh, well wasn't that…scary" she nervously rubbed her arm with a small smile, yet horrified look.

"Oh you'll be afraid of the next 45 challenges we'll be throwing at you here on Total Drama Universe"

"Can't wait" she rolled her eyes sarcastically and stood next to Ives.

"Hi I'm Ives! You've been an idol of mine back in season one!"

"Really? Cool! I've never met a fan of mine in person"

"Yeah I loved all your quotes and your romance with Geoff was incredible!"

Lighting looked back at Ives and raised a brow.

"Aww that's so nice, I appreciate it really. I'm glad we're on the same team"

"I know, I could never imagine competing against you"

"Hey Ives watch what Lightning can do!"

The jock flipped around and somersaulted in midair.

"SHA-BAM SHA-BOOM SHA-BAM SHA-WOW HA!"

"…Cool"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Lightning did his famous Shabam shaboom shabam shawow double flip somersault squat and all Ivy girl says is WOW?!...Wait why does Lightning care?! Lightning doesn't care 'bout no stupid…girl…AWW SHA-SCREW IT!" he yelled and pushed the camera away.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Zoey, Mike, and Geoff had unfortunately encountered the slender man and were running for their lives. Mike looked around and scratched his head.

"Uh, where'd D.J. go?!"

"I thought he was behind you? Or was he behind me?"

"I'll go look! You dudes keep running to victory!"

"Stay safe!" the two chorused, shyly blushing at each other.

Geoff ran back and found D.J. sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"D.J. dude what's up? Where's the killer?!"

"He left but, I-I- IS TEPPED ON AN ANT!" he wailed, "My animal curse will never leave me!"

"D.J. dude its cool, there's like 3 trillion ants left in the world and the population is like still growing and stuff"

"It is not okay! I just hurt the ant population!"

Geoff pulled D.J. up and continued to walk with him through the fog.

"If I hurt one more animal I'm gonna-"

The two turned around and noticed a tall slim figure deep in the fog. Geoff and D.J. screamed in unison, sprinting away from the figure whom turned out to be Harold.

"Hey Sam. You should total come with me to Magic Steve's Magic Camp, he can totally hack your game and defeat bosses 18-35"

"Really?! Suite!" Sam exclaimed not making eye contact with Harold and instead focusing on his game.

"He can also lend you that really exclusive cheat booklet that you can't even buy at game stop"

"Awesome…"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sam just really needs to get a life I mean Gosh! He's not as lame as Duncan, but he could at least make freakin eye contact, I mean…GOSH!"

-END OF CONFESSIONAL-

"B will you cut that out and give me back mah hairspray?!"

The two nerds turned around and spotted B and Anne Maria approaching them from the fog. B held her bottle of hairspray in one hand, and pushed the jersey queen back with the other.

"B give it back!"

"Anne Maria what's going on? Sam asked still playing his game.

"B won't give back my hairspray! I need it or mah hair's gonna dry out and turn brittle! I mean GROSS!"

B pointed to her hair, pointed to his nose, and then back up at the sky above them. Harold walked over.

"I think he's saying the spray will attract the slender man. Kinda like how hairspray can attract beavers, rats, bears, gophers"

She quickly snatched her spray back and toxicated Harold and Sam.

"Hey! You're fogging up my screen!"

B turned around, widened his eyes, and turned everyone's attention to the slender, mystery man standing behind them. The group screamed and rushed off.

Allen and Corey dashed through the woods, panting heavily.

"Any sign of the killer?!" the sensei student asked as the two whipped their heads around in quick motions.

"I seriously don't think running is gonna help! Who knows how fast this guy is and how many people have already been abducted by now!"

The two stopped in their tracks to take a few breaths. Allen turned around and heard two familiar voices.

"Eh! Slow down we could use a little help eh!"

"My great great great great grandmother invented fog yeah before her no one had anywhere to hide out in the open"

Allen screamed and got to his feet. Corey looked up at him.

"What is it? Is it the killer?!"

"EVEN WORSE! STACI AND EZEKIEL!"

The two scrambled to their feet and bolted away from the two.

"Hey where ya goin eh?"

"Wait for us!"

Beth and Alice paced around Dawn in circles. The aura whisperer was busy meditating in deep concentration. Frightened animals had scattered around her for shelter.

"Uh Dawn shouldn't we be going? What if the killer is around here?" Beth shrieked and nudged her ice cold shoulder.

"The spirits are trying to give me a reception as to where Derrick is"

"We lost him 10 minutes ago"

"I understand that Beth, but we-"

"Help!"

"It's Derrick!" Dawn got to her feet and raced toward the sound of the voice with Alice and Beth tagging behind. Alice's leg began to squeak again as she sprinted through the fog.

"Not now!" she whimpered to herself as she twisted it around.

Beth and Dawn approached a tall, dead tree where Derrick was hanging on a low branch from his suspenders attached to his black jeans. Dawn whispered something to a squirrel who immediately crawled up the tree and gnawed his suspenders. The teen fell from the tree and landed with a thud. Dawn and Beth brushed dirt off from his clothes and helped him up.

"Derrick are you alright? That was quite a fall"

"Totally ok" he smiled and stood up. Beth gazed at his massive height and adjusted her glasses.

"Wow your" she gulped, "t-tall"

"Uh…thanks?"

Alice rushed over to the group.

"Did you find him?"

"Derrick is completely secure" Dawn assured, "but how can we find the finish line? This fog is too thick for my animal friends to see beyond the horizon. I guess we shall trust our instincts and hopefully make it back to camp"

Jo and Brick rushed by them, still racing each other competitively.

"Or we could follow them" Beth pointed out.

"Very good point indeed" Dawn sighed as the four followed the contestants.

Back at the finish line, Mike and Zoey had crossed over along with Geoff and D.J.

"We're alive?! WE'RE ALIVE!" D.J. cried.

Mike and Zoey hugged each other.

"Suite! Mike, Zoey, Geoff, and D.J. you will be the first four members of The Gruesome Galaxies, over there on the red logo of the star"

As they walked over, Jo, Brick, Beth, Dawn, Derrick, and Alice made it over.

"Along with Beth, Dawn, Derrick, and Alice"

"Hey what about us!" Jo interrupted, "we got here before they did!"

"I was just getting to that!" the host pouted "Your part of The Polarizing Planets with Bridgette, Lightning and Ives"

"Great!" Jo scoffed as she and Brick marched over, looking cross at one another.

"No way! Lightning refuses to be on a team with those two guys!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A GIRL!"

Brick walked over to Lightning.

"Wow you can her get much angrier than I ever could" he cheered.

"Who's her? Ivy girl, or surfer blonde chick?"

"YOU ARE NOT FUNNY!"

"Pssst if you make an alliance with me, I'll help you vote her off"

"Lightning will gladly vote off surfer girl, maybe even Ives"

Jo screamed and began to tackle the jock to the ground. Bridgette and Ives pulled her away while Brick separated Lightning.

"This is going to be a problem" Ives gulped as Bridgette nodded in agreement.

Allen and Corey crossed the line still screaming. Beth ducked down and chattered her teeth.

"Oh no they must have found the killer!"

Staci and Ezekiel crossed the line and panted in exhaustion.

"Staci and Ezekiel?"

"Eh why were you running from us?"

"Yeah what's yur problem?"

"We don't want to be on a team with you two! You guys always cause trouble and will keep costing us challenges"

"No way dog, have you seen my wicked performance in world tour?"  
"Yeah plus I come from a long line of really brilliant people that think outside the box, like my great great great great great great great great great great great-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone choursed.

"Hey not cool you guys! You can't interrupt someone like that eh? She's just trying to tell us about her family eh?"

"You know she isn't telling the truth" Jo rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"She crossed her heart and hoped to die, she ain't lyin eh?" he explained as Staci nodded and crossed her heart, marking her promise.

"Whatever"

"So which team are we on eh?"

"Allen and Corey, you two will be with the Killer Comets right mwah" he directed the teens, "And you two will be on the Polarizing Planets"

"YESSS!" Allen and Corey cheered as they rushed over and hailed chris.

"Yes Yes YES!"

"Arigatou Sensei, arigatou Sensei!"

"Whatever just go!"

The Polarizing planets groaned as Ezekiel and Staci joined the team.

"Yo we ain't gonna loose this time! Staci and I are a team!"

"We are?" she blushed excitedly.

"B GIVE BACK MAH FREAKIN SPRAY!"

As soon as Anne Maria and B crossed the finish line, the silent teen tossed her can back.

"Great strategizing Beverley" Chris commented as B rolled his eyes.

Anne Maria immediately took off the cap and sprayed it all over herself.

"Wooooow!" Ezekiel drooled walking over to the jersey girl.

"Ezekiel? Do you want to hear about how my great aunt Franny invented underwear?"

The homeschooled kid walked over and sniffed the girl's hair.

"Your purdy!"

"Eww!" she screamed and rushed over behind Chris.

"Please tell me I am not on a team with that thing!"

"Unfortanatley because I like messing with you, you are"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Same to you B"  
B snapped his fingers and frowned as he walked over. Anne Maria stood next to him. Ezekiel rushed over and tried to smooch Anne Maria while Staci blabbed about her made up family.

"My great great great great great Uncle Phil invented snapping! Before him people had to whistle for entertainment yeah"

Anne Maria ran around the team in circles away from Zeke while B covered his ears. Jo examined her team-mates and slapped herself in the face.

Sam crossed the finish line, video-game still in hand. He looked up at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Your at the finish line dude, go join the Polarizing Planets over there. And wasn't there some scrawny dweeb following you?"

The loud sound of a screaming girl, turning out to be Harold, echoed through the woods. He tripped over and looked behind him, the slender killer towering above.

"Great spoonfuls of Mama's Gravy he's as good as dead!" D.J. wept.

Harold rose up, dramatically and skillfully unleashed his ninja moves, barley even tapping the slender figure. As he got closer, the redhead clasped his hands over his throat and fainted in fear.

"Oh this is just to fun to watch!" Jo laughed.

"You ain't layin one hand on my boy chicken legs!" cried a familiar voice.

Everyone cheered and applauded as Leshawna scooped up Harold, kicked the slender man in the shin, and crossed the finish line followed by Gwen and Trent.

"You ok baby cakes?"

"Totally!" he wheezed.

"Awesome performance Leshawna!"

"I could have done that" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Make that two" Brick scoffed.

"Sha-three"

"Sha-four!" Ives giggled.

"Stop tryin to steal Lightning's quotes Ivy girl!"

Ives just blushed and kicked the logo mat they stood on.

"Leshawna, Gewn, and Trent you will be part of the Gruesome Galaxies, Harold, your with The Polarizing Planets"

"So is that everbody?" Sierra asked looking around.

Cameron shook his head.

"We're still missing Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Scott, Courtney, Noah, Eva, Justin, Emma, Dakota, and Alejandro"

"Oh CamCody your so smart!" she squealed.

"We have to wait for all those people?" Anne Maria pouted, toxicating Ezekiel with her hairspray.

"Precisely"

"Everyone groaned.

"WAIT!"  
Owen dragged himself across the finish line with Blainley sitting firmly on top of him.

"Good boy Owen" she laughed and fed him a chocolate bar.

"Your in an alliance? With Owen?" Corey laughed.

"Hey who wouldn't want to be in an alliance with me! I'm fabulous! With my power I could make you into a star!"

Owen stood up as Chris escorted the two too join The Killer Comets team.

"With you and I together we're unstoppable"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to win! I'm supposed to lose!"

She looked over at Ezekiel and Staci waving at her. She rushed over to Chris and stuffed money into his pocket.

"$500 if you switch me over to their team!"

"Deal! Who wants to switch places with Blainley"

Everybody from The Polarizing Planets raised their hands.

"Why do people hate us?" Staci wondered.

"Haters gonna hate dog. At least we get to form an alliance with her eh"

"Anne Maria you're on The Killer Comets"

"YESSS!" she screamed, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she sang as the jersey girl flipped Staci and Zeke off.

"So where's Duncan?" Gwen asked looking around.

"Anyone looking for this?" he smirked dragging the slender man by his foot and crossing the line. Everyone cheered and applauded as the delinquent stood tall and proud. The tall slender man stood up holding a ticket in his hand.

"Hey Duncan thanks again for giving me this ticket to that expired Korn concert! Can't wait to sell it on Craigslist!"

Cody laughed.

"You paid that guy a concert ticket to make it look like you kicked his butt?!"

As soon as the black figure walked away everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah SUCK IT ALL OF YA!" Duncan yelled holding his fist in the air.

"Alright Dunca, go join The Killer Comets over there"

"So where's everyone else?" Jo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I think I know where they are!" Chris smirked walking away.

Back at the dock, Izzy continued running around in the fog sadistically while Lindsay lay passed out.

"Congrats, you guys totally sucked, and lost the challenge"

Courtney popped her head out from the cruise window.

"This was a CHALLENGE?!"  
"Yeah, should have followed instructions Miss C.I.T."

"No!"

Courtney, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Emma, Dakota, Noah, Eva, and Justin joined the two hopeless teens on the dock.

"I…can't…feel my legs…." Lindsay whimpered, "Where's Allison? I mean Tyler? I mean-"

"You guys will be known as The Ultimate Orbits, and unfortunately have to face elimination, which means its voting time!"

"What about the other teams?" Heather inquired.

"Here's how it goes down. There's four teams all together. Only two teams will compete in challenges for the next couple of weeks until the number of players is lowered down. After each challenge the winners will stay at the luxurious hotel from season 5 while one other team sitting out stays at the crumby old cabins, all while the rest of you compete. Basically the more your team loses, the longer you will participate here on Total Drama."

"Finally non-participation!" Noah sighed.

"As usual, you guys will decide who's goin home tonight in the confessionals, so goodluck!"

Alejandro snatched Heather's hand and pulled her close.

"I have a plan" he snickered.

After everyone had a chance to vote, it was time for the dramatic bonfire ceremony, late at night as usual. The competitors all sat on the usual wooden stumps. In front of each stump was a small table. Chef walked around and placed a silver dish in front of each camper.

"Here's how elimination works. Everyone gets a marshmallow, however, there's only one marshmallow with ipecac tainted inside. Whoever gets the ipecac marshmallow must walk across the Dock of Shame and ride the Cannon of Loserdom."

"Oh I love cats!" Lindsay squealed, "can I have a Siamese?!"

"Ipecac is a toxic that makes you throw up idiot!" Courtney snapped.

"Ewww!"

Alejandro looked at his dish nervously and began sweating frantically.

"What's the matter, can't handle vomiting a little?" Heather smirked.

"On the count of three open your dish, eat your marshmallow, and hold open your mouth so we know for sure you've eaten it. And we got interns all along the side just in case you cheat…Scott!"  
"I was the one who cheated for Alejandro!"

"Yeah and Scott was the one who launched me into a toilet with his stupid snare trap!"

Everyone laughed as Chris pouted.

"OK! 3, 2,1, Go!"

Everyone opened their dish and ate their marshmallow. The team looked around nervously to see who would be the first to puke. After a dramatic 30 seconds, Scott vomited his marshmallow.

"SCOTT?! NO! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE YOU COULDN'T HAVE VOTED FOR HIM!"  
"All eliminations are final! Scott, Dock and Canon await!"

Before the ginger could say anything, Chef picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him toward the canon, shoving him inside fiercely.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! COME BACK!"

"And now we watch the fireworks" Alejandro hissed as he and Heather high fived each other.

Chef strapped Scott inside the canon and aimed him towards the horizon.

"Any last words?"

"Where's Courtney? Can't I at least see her before I leave this stupid show?"

"Scott!" Courtney darted over and cupped his face. Before they kissed Chef moved the canon upwards and fired Scott. The two cracked up as Courtney became steaming mad.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER WHOEVER VOTED OFF SCOTT! MURDER!"

She grabbed a bunch of seaweed, stuffed it in the canon, and fired it at Chef.

"Will Courtney find out who eliminated Scott? Will Blainley and or D.J. get themselves kicked off the show? And will Heather and Alejandro's alliance last?"  
"That's it! DUNCAN! HE SO ELIMINATED SCOTT! AND HE IS SO DEAD!"

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA _**UNIVERESE!**_"

**Holy hell longest chapter I ever wrote, thanks so much for being patient! Remember you guys can vote on bringing back a contestant who gets kicked off during this season, but be sure to choose wisely! Also be sure to give me feedback. What would you like to see this season? Who would you like to see get kicked off or who would you want to win? How do like this season so far?**

_**Teams:**_

***The Gruesome Galaxies: symbol: a red star***

**Trent **[]

**Zoey **[]

**Beth **[]

**Leshawna **[]

**Geoff **[]

**Dawn **[]

**D.J. **[]

**Gwen **[]

**Mike **[]

**Alice **[]

**Derrick **[]

***The Killer Comets: symbol: a shooting blue star***

**Cody **[]

**Cameron **[]

**Sierra **[]

**Tyler **[]

**Katie **[]

**Sadie **[]

**Duncan **[]

**Anne Maria **[]

**Owen **[]

**Allen** []

**Corey **[]

***The Ultimate Orbits: symbol: a yellow, vertical ring***

**Alejandro **[]

**Noah **[]

**Justin **[]

**Eva **[]

**Courtney **[]

**Scott** [X]

**Heather **[]

**Izzy **[]

**Lindsay** []

**Dakota** []

**Emma **[]

***The Polarizing Planets: symbol: a green Saturn***

**Sam **[]

**Harold **[]

**Blainley **[]

**Jo **[]

**Brick **[]

**Staci **[]

**Lightning **[]

**B **[]

**Ezekiel **[]

**Bridgette **[]

**Ives **[]


	4. Episode 3

**Chapter 4: Episode 3**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe…38 old contestants plus six newbies came back to compete on the island, action set, and around the world for the grand prize of ten million dollars! After tons of drama, tension, insanity, and romance on a luxurious cruise, the campers arrived at old Camp Wawanakwa, their first challenge, avoid the stick…slender…guy…whatever. Courtney convinced the campers that the whole thing was nothing but a giant hoax, and ended up losing the challenge for everybody, however, in a majorly dramatic twist, it was Alejandro and Heather's alliance that caused farmer boy Scott to get the ipecac marshmallow and sent flying home. Will Courtney ever stop going ballistic? Will Lightning win over Ives? Will someone please strap Courtney in a straightjacket before she manages to blow up the island? Find out on TOTAL- DRAMA- UNIVERSE!"

***theme song***

Just after Scott was eliminated, a camera man began to stalk Courtney who was charging angrily towards the luxurious spa where the Killer Comets were staying at. She cursed under her breath, the producers forcing to bleep out any inappropriate language and usual curse words. She arrived at Duncan, Allen, and Corey's room and swung the door open. She flipped on the lights as the three men rose from their beds and screamed. Allen wore a white T-shirt and black sweatpants along with his ying and yang necklace. Corey (not looking tired at all) wore a red and white baseball jersey with baggy pants.

"DUNCAN YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG OF A TROLL YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"What are you talking about?!"  
Duncan quickly backed into a corner.

"YOU ELIMINATED SCOTT AND NOW IM GOING TO ELIMINATE YOU! LITERALLY!"  
"I did what?!"

"Did Courtney forget to eat dinner again?"

Owen walked in and reached into his pocket, pulling out a saucy chicken wing.

"I was going to have it for a midnight snack, but you can have it if you want"

Courtney grabbed the wing, threw it on the ground, and crushed it with her foot, barbeque sauce exploded all over the floor. Owen drooped to his knees and cried. The C.I.T grabbed a lamp and charged toward her ex.

"Oh god! I never thought I'd be killed by a girl! Especially my ex!"

"Courtney!"  
Allen grabbed her hand and pulled the angry teen away.

"Calm your mind, and breathe deeply, find your spirit and just relax to the sound of my voice" he hummed.

She breathed heavily from her nostrils, the two boys were shocked at how easily Allen could control her anger.

"My sensei always told me there's an explanation for everything, there's no reason to be mad at Duncan, all this was, was just a big misunderstanding"

"Yeah…BUT HE VOTED OFF MY F****** BOYFRIEND!"  
"Shh Shh he couldn't have done that he wasn't on the same team. You go back to bed and the boys and I will have a man to man conversation"

Allen escorted Courtney out of the room as Duncan and Corey applauded the sensei student.

"That was awesome bro, how'd you do that?" Duncan admired.

"Just years of self-meditation"

"Next time some punk girls gang up on me like that in juvi please teach me how to calm them down like that"

"It's not very hard to learn, Duncan my friend. With a little meditation and phycology lessons you can have the power to tame that wild beast"

"Yeah…" 

-CONFESSIONAL-

(I know it isn't allowed but I'll be writing confessionals in script form from now on just to make things easier)

DUNCAN: "Man that girl is smoking when she gets mad"

Duncan quickly slapped himself in the face from what he had just said.

COREY: "With Allen on our team he can easily get down one on one with any contestant…impressive" he smirked.

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

"So Duncan", Corey began, "Why was Courtney so mad at you?"

"I guess she thinks I voted off Scott"

"You guys aren't even on the same team" Allen interrupted.

"I know! I'm just her new target all of a sudden"

Cody poked his head in, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You did kiss my dream girl"

"What? I never kissed Duncan!" Sierra called out from next door.

"Oh like you're some tough crap pipsqueak!" the delinquent hissed leaning close to Cody's face.

Owen leapt from his bed and smeared the pool of sauce around the floor.

"NOOOO MY WING! NOW I'LL STARVE ALL NIGHT!"  
Corey tapped on his chin.

"So if you didn't vote off farmer boy…then who did?"

*THE NEXT DAY*

-CONFESSIONAL-

(Zeke and Staci together)

EZEKIEL (wearing gold chains and shades): Yo yo yo homies what is up!

STACI: Zeke and Staci here yeah, my great great great great aunt Martha invented gold chains yeah before her people wore silver chains invented by my great great great great uncle Joe

EZEKIEL: Wow that's amazing eh

Blainey poked her head inside the outhouse.

BLAINLEY: So what do you guys usually do to get your sorry butts kicked off. I want to prepare myself for the first challenge

EZEKIEL: …What challenge?  
BLAINLEY: Aren't we competing?

STACI: Not today

EZEKIEL: We have the day off. Staci and I are celebratin homie

Staci blushed as Zeke wrapped an arm around her

EZEKIEL: This is our first time we aren't the first to be kicked off eh

BLAINLEY: You mean no challenge?!  
STACI: No

Blainley screamed and stormed off. Staci scooted closer to Zeke and gave him a flirtatious look

STACI: So you know what this means?  
EZEKIEL: Yeah!

Staci leans in close, about to kiss him.

EZEKIEL: WE'RE GONNA WIN TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSE!

All of a sudden his skin grew prickly green, his eyes were heavily bloodshot, and his hair was torn off. Ezekiel dashed out of the confessional and ran around like the animal he used to be. Staci pressed her lips against the wall.

STACI: Wow Zeke you taste like wood, invented by my great great great great-

She opens her eyes and looks around.

STACI: Zeke?

-END OF CONFESSION-

The next day, The Ultimate Orbits and Gruesome Galaxies met up at the beach early in the morning, all wearing their bathing suits. Alice wore a ruffled black and white top that reached down to her waist and a small black skirt, Emma was wearing a dark purple two piece with a matching swimcap, Derrick wore dark blue trunks and a blue bandana around his neck, and Corey had on red trunks.

"Today's first ever challenge, is the usual"

"Let me guess" Noah sighed, obviously not impressed, "jumping off the cliff right? Whee I get a bonus point"

"Actually, you'll be doing the challenge BACKWARDS!"

"What?" the contestants chorused.

"Each member will start off in the non-shark infested waters"

"Scott" Courtney sobbed, "Scott would have loved that"

"Will you shut up about your boyfriend!" Eva snapped.

The two girls began to tackle each other in the sand, forcing two interns to hold them back.

"As I was saying! Each team will have to climb up the 1,000 foot cliff all the way up to the top"

Everyone groaned.

"But the fun doesn't stop! From there you will choose one item up at the top that you will use to race down the cliff. Whichever team gets all members across the finish line wins! Now then, all aboard!"

On the boat, Courtney and Eva were still held back by interns. Heather walked close to Emma.

"Hey Emma, love that swimcap where'd you get it?"  
"Do not even think about getting my hair wet!"  
"Why would I do that? Your hair is glamerous!" she sighed and tugged a small strand out from underneath, "I would never want to see it wet with gross filthy disgusting lake water, you're much too good for that!"

"Well I appreciate your concern, but then again I don't because I know your trying to get me eliminated!"  
"What?!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

HEATHER: Isn't their any new idiots on this stupid show who will actually fall for these!

-END OF CONFESSIONAL-

"Hey Dakota nice hair, glad you like keeping it fresh!"

"Oh really thanks! Good thing I brought a swimcap too!"

Dakota wore a stunning, hot pink string bikini with a matching swimcap.

"Super cute hUn, I was thinking, since were the most stunning girls on the show, we should form an alliance and become invisible!"

"Hmmm ok whatever"

"Great!"

Lindsay rushed over two the two blondes.

"Ooh one time I was in an alliance with Heather, it was really scary!"  
"Yeah we know Lindsay" Emma smiled, "We saw Total Drama Island"

"Ironic how the only episode of total drama I ever saw was one you and that nerd girl were in an alliance with Heather"

"Hey gals I have an idea, why don't the three of us be in an alliance!"

"Oh my gosh totally!" Lindsay giggled and jumped in the air.  
"Sure!"  
"We can be the three musketeers, only blonde, and girls! Maybe our alliance can be famous and we can be on the covers of sooo many magazines!" Lindsay squealed some more.

-CONFESSIONAL-

EMMA: Dakota and Lindsay, not the strongest players, let alone the brightest, but I need all the help I can get! Heather you are going down!

HEATHER: She made an alliance?! Already?! URGGG!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Alice, Beth and Dawn watched the sky together, growing more and more nervous the closer the boat sailed toward the cliff. Lindsay rushed over and hugged Beth.

"Hey bestie! You should be in an alliance with Emi, Lakota and I!"

"I can't Lindsay"

"Oh sure you can! All we need to do is dye your hair blonde" she smiled and played with her side ponytail, "and lose a few pounds" she muttered quietly.

"No I mean we're on opposite teams, we can't be friends again until we merge."

"Oh my gosh bummer!"

"I know" Beth sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lindsay" Dawn smiled, "I know you and Dakota will get along great"

"Wow! You already know things!" she squealed and ran back to Dakota and Emma. Beth looked over at Dawn.

"Does she know you read auras?"

The pale girl shook her head.

"Wow, we're almost there" Alice spook quietly and looked down at her reflection in the water. A handsome, latino man in dark red swim trunks walked over and stood next to the red head.

"Hola senorita"

"Wow! Hello Mexican JUSTIN!" Beth squealed and fanned herself. Alejandro gave her a flirtatious wink, making Beth wheeze and collapse to the ground.

"Such a glorious view isn't it?" he asked looking back at Alice. They turned their attention back to the water where a duck with a coke ring wrapped around his neck was suddenly eaten by a shark.

"Uh…sure?"

"Please senorita, no need to be shy"

"Um listen" she choked and looked away from him, "you're uh not my type"

"You're not trying to flirt with her, your just trying to figure out her secret"

"Secret?!" the redhead gasped.

"Oh what is it Alice I love secrets!" Beth squealed.

"Uh Dawn is it?"

"That's correct"

"What do you mean I am trying to find out her secret?"

"She's obviously a cripple just look at her"

Beth examined the quiet, teen.

"I don't see anything"

Alice grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her leg.

"Please chica let me explain"

"Hey look were here!" Zoey exclaimed as everyone rushed to the edge. Chris pressed a button, flipping the contestants off the boat and into the cold, lake water.

"AH-HA! TAKE THAT CHRIS!" Emma maniacally laughed and pointed at the host. Heather swam behind the actress, pulled off her cap, and dunked the teen underwater. When she rose, Emma gasped for breath and yelled angrily. She quickly swam her fastest back to shore, everyone staring at her in curiosity.

"Uh.." Chris began, "where are you going?"

"WHEN I GET MY HAIR DRY YOU ARE SO DEAD HEATHER! D-E-D DEAD! WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK! D-E-A-D! AH HA! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS THOUGH I WILL BE!"

"Oh please what a drama queen" Courtney snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Alrighty then, Ultimate Orbits you better hope Emma gets back or you guys are gonna lose big time"

"Our alliance is waiting for you Emma!" Lindsay called.

"Don't take too long with your hair!" Dakota added.

"Take as much time as you need!" Heather snickered.

"Um we're on the same team!"Justin yelled.

"I know" she snickered as Alejandro joined her side, "I mean we know"

Justin looked behind him and noticed Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, and Dakota looking at him dreamily.

-CONFESSIONAL-

JUSTIN: Looks like Alejandro and I have some serious competition!

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Alright teams! You have four strands of rope attached to the top of the cliff to help you on the way up, because our producers insisted" he gritted, "soo…yeah…GO!"

"Yeah baby Leshawna is leading the way!" the sassy teen cried with Trent, Gwen, Mike, and Zoey right behind her. Alice, Derrick, Beth, and Geoff took the rope next to theirs.

"Uh, D.J." Geoff called out, "Chris said to go…ya know…andelay bro?"

"No thanks Geoff, This guy is trying to lose"

"But we'll all lose dude"

"Aw come on!" he grumbled and began quickly climbing up the rope.

"Come on D.J. just stay in the competition" Beth called out below.

"No way, I'll keep hurting animals, you guys have to vote me off before-"

A seagull flew by, hit his shoulder, fell straight into the water, and was instantly eaten by a shark.

D.J. broke down crying.

"Hey!" Courtney hissed, "You said there were no sharks!"  
"Whoops, lied. Forgot Scott wasn't here to mess with"

"Don't remind me!" she cried biting her lip to hold back the tears.

-CONFESSIONAL-

GWEN: I know were on opposite teams, but I'm not going to get competitive with Courtney. I mean her boyfriend was the first to be voted off the island. She's going to lose it. I had to keep encouraging her. I will not ruin this friendship like I did with Trent and I's relationship. I will make things right! Make no mistake about that!"

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Courtney don't give up!" Gwen called out, "Scott would want you to keep going!"

Courtney smiled at her friend's motivation.

"*cough no he wouldn't *cough*"

"WHO SAID THAT?!" The C.I.T demanded, "DERRICK! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Heck no! That guy was horrible"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Courtney had stopped climbing, causing a major traffic jam.

"Uh, will you please just hurry up and GO GIRLFRIEND!" Dakota hissed.

"But he's doing this on purpose!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Courtney the rope!" Gwen screeched.

Courtney, Dakota, Lindsay,Eva, Izzy, Noah, and Justin fell from the rope and into the lake water. Alejandro and Heather high fived each other as they continued the way up .

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Derrick winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS ARE ONLY HALFWAY THERE!" Chris screamed inside a megaphone.

"There gaining come on people let's move!" Courtney screamed and climbed back up the rope.

"Hey Alice" Derrick asked, "Have you seen Dawn?"

"Was she behind you?"

"No"

Back at the top of the cliff, Chef snickered, watching all of the contestants struggle to climb up the cliff.

"If you want to be host, why not say so?"  
"What?!"

Chef turned around and noticed Dawn sitting in her usual criss-cross position on top of a rock. Cute animal critters had gathered around her.

"But-I-I…I didn't say anything!"  
"You didn't, but your aura reads loud and clear, no wonder you're so aggressive, all you want is a little attention. You honestly don't have to be despicable like Chris though, you could always go back to being a military instructor, because well no offense but your cooking skills aren't something to brag about"

"Don't you talk to me like that creepy pale one!"  
Dawn's animal friends began to attack Chef.

"Look Chef former contestants Leshawana, Gwen, and Trent have arrived!"

"Congratulations, you three get first pick at your item for the final part of the challenge, racing down the hill. As you can see only one can accommodate three people, the rest are for solos only so choose wisely"

Chef looked back at Dawn who gave him a reassuring smile. Chef smiled and looked back at the three contestants.

"We call dibs on the toboggan!"

Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna climbed onto the wooden sled.

"Oh that's right I should be getting a device as well"

Dawn walked over and hopped on the back of a crabby miniature pony.

"Hello there little one, no need to be angry, I'm your friend, I connect with mother nature just like you"

Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, and Chef gave her and odd look.  
"Alright then GO GALAXIES!"

The four took off down the hill.

"Oh dear, I am sensing an old enemy of Scott's!"

She whipped her head around and noticed Fang the mutant shark running down the side and chucking dodgeballs, boulders, and bowling balls at the contestants.

"We made it Mike!" Zoey cheered as she, Mike, Alice, Beth, Derrick, Geoff, and D.J. (who was still crying) climbed up from the cliff and noticed all of the items laid out in front of them.

"Pick your item to ride down the hill"

Zoey chose some rollerskates, Mike chose springer shoes, Alice choose a wheelbarrow, Beth a large hamsterball, Derrick a rusty skateboard, Geoff a surfboard, and D.J. a cardboard box.

"Hey Beth" the momma's boy called, "want to trade objects"

"Sure!" she smiled as they switched, "when I was young I've always pretended I was an astronaut riding through outerspace.

"THEN QUIT PRENTENDEN AND GET YOUR BUTTS MOVEN!"

Beth, D.J., Mike, Zoey, and Geoff quickly zipped down the hill.

"Phew" D.J. sighed happily, "can't hurt any animals if I'm trapped inside this ball.

He suddenly stepped on a gopher waking up from a nap and quickly came to a stop, crying frantically.

"NOOOOO!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

D.J.: I HAVE TO LOSE I HAVE TO LOSE I HAVE TO LOSE!

He paused once he heard the sound of a wild, rabid animal running lose around the island

"Zeke?! Where are you" Staci called out from outside the outhouse.

D.J.: Ezekiel? Hmmmm

-END OF CONFESSION-

Heather and Alejandro rode past D.J. and Geoff on separate bicycles.

"You ride beautifully" Alejandro admired.

"Oh screw off!" the queen bee hissed and sprayed mounds of dirt in his face. Alejandro was suddenly hit in the face by Fang with a dodgeball.

"You're not getting away this easily chica!" he smirked and got right back on his bicycle.

Courtney, Lindsay, Dakota, Noah, Justin, and Eva arrived at the top and headed straight toward the objects.

"Take one obje-"

His sentence was cut off as the team grabbed whatever they could and rushed down the hill.

"Whatever" he sighed, "where's crazy girl?"

He looked out and noticed a pair of tennis shoes were left.

"What? But I clearly had enough for everyone!"

Back at the finish line, Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen skidded to first place. They leapt off and cheered merrily.

"Haha! You guys actually thought you were first?!"  
They turned around and noticed Izzy up in a tree.

"Izzy?" they chorused.

"Yeah Izzy's the name, crazy's my game!" she laughed swinging upside down on the tree branch.

"How'd you get here?" Gwen asked.

"I cartwheeled down the hill at the speed of sound, plus I climbed a whole lot of trees. I even met a new friend! Say hello to Fang!"

The mutant shark growled and chased after Gwen and Leshawna.

"Gosh he really hates Scott, he wouldn't top ranting about him" Izzy laughed.

"But I thought he was supposed to be throwing things at us" Trent inquired.

"He was supposed to" Dawn interrupted as her pony crossed the finish line, "but they found someone just as terrifying and scary to take Fang's place"

"Who?"

"EZEKIEL!" D.J. called out, "YOUR NEVER GOING TO WIN TOTAL DRAMA! GIVE UP NOW!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

D.J.: Oh no! That felt so mean! But I have to lose at any cost…for momma!

D.J. cried and sucked his thumb.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Ezekiel popped out of the bushes and tackled D.J. down.

Heather and Alejandro laughed as they watched Zeke beat up D.J. Their laughter stopped once Heather was hit in the head with a large rock and thrown off her bike.

"Alejandro wait!"

The latino boy blew her a kiss and sped straight to the finish line.

"But!"

Dakota, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, Courtney, and Justin zipped past the queen bee.

"Hurry up Heather!" Courtney snapped.

"You're not going anywhere!" a familiar voice hissed from beneath the trees.

"Who are you? Stop throwing things at me and show yourself already!"

The teen stepped out of the shadow with blonde, frizzy hair. Heather began to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

"Wow no wonder you don't like getting your hair wet! It looks so ugly!"  
"Oh, oh you think this is funny? I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!"

Emma began pelting Heather with dodgeballs.

The last of the Ultimate Orbits crossed the finish line where Chris awaited them with the rest of the contestants.

"Wow everyone's here I guess" Mike smiled looking around.

"Not quite" Chris smirked, "we got a tie breaker"

The cast looked up and noticed Ezekiel fighting D.J., and Emma fighting Heather.

"Oh my gosh I am so confused" Lindsay scratched her head, "Do I want Emma to win?"

"Heck yes girlfriend!" Dakota spat.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"But we'll lose daddy's girl"

"So I want Heather to win? Is that what I want?"

"Look here they come!" Zoey pointed as Ezekiel and D.J. tumbled down with Heather and Emma, who were constantly tugging one another's hair, at their side.

"Wow it's so close Mike" Zoey cringed, Mike squeezing her shoulder.

Right before they got to the finish line Ezekiel shoved D.J. in the opposite direction, with Emma and Heather rolling past the finish line to victory. All of the Ultimate Orbits cheered with glee as Alejandro held Heather back, while Noah held Emma.

"Alright and that's game, the winners are the Ultimate Orbits!"  
The team cheered proudly once again. Courtney stuck her tongue out at Derrick who looked cross with her.

"Gruesome Galaxies time to eliminate someone"

"Yeah yeah we get the drill" Leshawna sighed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

GWEN: I think we all know who's going

GEOFF: Poor dude just wants to go home

ALICE: He did want me to vote him off if we were…on the same team, so now…

LESHAWNA: Just let the beanbag go home already

DERRICK: Poor guy

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

The Gruesome Galaxies all sat together at the campfire pit with the silver dishes in front of them. D.J. had his luggage at his side and a wide grin on his face.

"Wow D.J." Zoey gave him a worried look, "you REALLY want to go home"

"Yeah, momma's waiting for me"

"How tragic, I wish you the best" Dawn sighed, "and I am grateful for your support of mother nature, you never meant to hurt any of those animals"

"Thanks Dawn"

"Alright, enjoy your marshmallows" Chris announced as the team picked up their fluffy treat and swallowed it whole. Without any shock or question, D.J. threw his marshmallow up with a smile on his face.

"MOMMA! DO YOU HEAR ME! IM COMING HOME! IM COMING HOME MOMMA IM COMING HOME!"

D.J. grabbed his luggage and jogged to the dock, climbing straight into the cannon.

"Sheesh, in all my years hosting this crap I've never seen anyone THIS anxious to leave Total Drama…I'm impressed.

The Gruesome Galaxies gathered by the dock and waved goodbye to their animal loving friend.

"Bye D.J.!"

"Bye everyone, I'm going home!"

Chris launched him out from the cannon, and watched him sail clean over the horizon.

"What a depressing end" Dawn wept.

Derrick looked down at her and frowned.

"Who will be the next to go? What other challenges will we have planned? Will Heather and Emma continue hating each other? I sure hope so! Find out next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…UNIVERSE!"

**Remember you guys are allowed to bring back a voted off contestant so choose wisely!**

_**Teams:**_

**Next Team to fight: Gruesome Galaxies vs. The Polarizing Planets**

**Official Alliances: 1) Alejandro and Heather**

**2) Blainley, Ezekiel, and Staci**

**3) Emma, Dakota, and Lindsay**

***The Gruesome Galaxies: symbol: a red star***

**Trent **[]

**Zoey **[]

**Beth **[]

**Leshawna **[]

**Geoff **[]

**Dawn **[]

**D.J. **[X]

**Gwen **[]

**Mike **[]

**Alice **[]

**Derrick **[]

***The Killer Comets: symbol: a shooting blue star***

**Cody **[]

**Cameron **[]

**Sierra **[]

**Tyler **[]

**Katie **[]

**Sadie **[]

**Duncan **[]

**Anne Maria **[]

**Owen **[]

**Allen** []

**Corey **[]

***The Ultimate Orbits: symbol: a yellow, vertical ring***

**Alejandro **[]

**Noah **[]

**Justin **[]

**Eva **[]

**Courtney **[]

**Scott** [X]

**Heather **[]

**Izzy **[]

**Lindsay** []

**Dakota** []

**Emma **[]

***The Polarizing Planets: symbol: a green Saturn***

**Sam **[]

**Harold **[]

**Blainley **[]

**Jo **[]

**Brick **[]

**Staci **[]

**Lightning **[]

**B **[]

**Ezekiel **[]

**Bridgette **[]

**Ives **[]


	5. Episode 4

"Last time on Total Drama Universe! It was a race up the good old 1,000 foot high cliff our campers love so deeply, and an epic race down the hill while avoiding Scott's good friend Fang the mutated shark. Ezekiel got so much into his 'winning' streak, he went completely berserk and helped the Ultimate Orbits win the challenge. Emma even formed Total Drama's first blonde alliance, and things got REALLY heated up when Heather messed with her hair and almost cost them the challenge. But in the end, our favorite Mama's boy with a deadly curse D.J. was sent home. Will he ever recover? Will Ezekiel ever be found? And will Emma's alliance and hate for Heather last? Find out on this wicked new episode of Total drama Universe!"

*theme song*

Ives slammed her alarm clock shut as soon as it beeped and sat up straight in her top bunk. It was 5:00 a.m., still pretty dark outside. She wore a thin black tank top with matching sweatpants. She squinted her eyes at Jo, Blainely, and Staci whom were all fast asleep in their beds (Bridgette is underneath her). Ives quietly crept down the stairs, not breaking her determined squint, and grabbed her duffel bag. She strapped it over her shoulder and fled the cabins. After changing in the bathroom stalls, Ives sprinted down into the woods admiring the surroundings. She skidded to a stop at a wide open space in the forest and smirked.

"Now this is more like it!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

IVES: With Jo, Brick, and Lightning fast asleep like bears in hibernation, I can finally prove to my team what a great athlete I am!

*she froze in shock at the sound of her excited tone and clamped her mouth shut*

IVES: Oh god, did that sound like I have a big ego or something? I don't want to be too boastful

*she looks around and widens her eyes*

IVES: Well it doesn't hurt to have some other athletes on the team, I mean I'm not the only one *laughing* RIGHT?!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Ives brushed away dirt and planted her palms upon the earth. She reached inside her pocket, pulled out her cellphone, and set her timer for 10 minutes. She quickly sank down and pushed herself back up in repetition.

"Hey Ivy girl" Lightning greeted.

She turned her head while continuing her workout and noticed Lightning in his pajamas by her side, performing the same exercise.

"Hey Lightning! Glad to see you're up so early!"

"Sha please!" he lifted his arm and rested it behind his head, "Lighting was here at the crack of dawn!"

"But it is the crack of dawn" Ives replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sha-what?"

He looked up at the black night sky as it quickly transitioned to daytime in the blink of an eye.

"I beat you here anyway" the little athlete stated.

"No you did not! Lighting was here way before you"

Ives copied his gesture and rested her hand behind her head, continuing her push-ups.

"I saw you spying on me in the woods, rush to the confessional to brush your teeth, and then met me out here to exercise!"

"Lightning did no such thing"

"Then what's that?"  
She pointed to a dried slob of mint toothpaste on the corner of his mouth. Lightning yelped and collapsed to the ground. The little athlete giggled as the jock pushed her aside.

"Aw you guys are too cute!"

The two athletes looked up and noticed Bridgette step out from the woods.

"Surfer girl?" Lightning asked and rubbed his head, "what are you here for?"

"I was gonna get a head start and noticed you two doing push-ups together"

"Yeah well!" Ives began standing up and looking nervously at Bridgette, "We um..better get back to the cabins and prepare because well we have a challenge today, hehe"

"Uh…yeah, well I'll see you later Ives"

"Yeah bye!"

As soon as the blonde left Ives slapped herself.

-CONFESSIONAL-

IVES *slumping over in her seat*: Ok, I am really…how should we put this, awkward when it comes to talking to girls. I'm just not very interactive because I don't really see myself as one of them. I'm more like Jo, a tomboy. Even I find it easier talking to her! She at least understands my motivation! And at least Bridgette and Staci aren't so much on the girly side like Blandly uyech! I can't stand her girliness and need for fame! I'm the star athlete on my soccer, basketball, and softball team, and a complete nervous wreck when the girls invite me to have ice cream sundaes after each of our victories!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Dawn had dragged Alice, Derrick, and Beth out from their cabins to walk with her in the woods. The three were still dressed in their pajamas and looked extremely tired. Alice wore a black T-shirt with black and white plaid sweatpants, and Derrick wore a large blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Dawn" Beth yawned, "why'd you drag us out here?"

"Persephone says there is a savage animal lurking in the woods and must be stopped" she smiled and petted the chipmunk resting on her shoulder, "and since I have a connection with Mother Earth's creatures, I should be compatible to tame this evil vermin"  
"Yeah like Scott" Derrick smirked.

The group kept walking until Dawn held her arm out to signal them to stand still. Alice paid no attention and walked around them.

"Alice!" the aura whisperer shrieked.

Realizing where she was, the redhead shriveled up. She remained calm and tried to keep her cool.

"There's nothing out here"

Alice turned around and noticed something golden and shining from underneath a pile of leaves. She picked it up and examined the chewed up object covered in drool like a dog toy.

"Eww!" she squealed and flung the object.

"Hey I know that!" Derrick announced in a hushed tone, "That's Chris's Gemmy award!"

The group gasped and slowly backed away. Alice tripped and scooted back toward Derrick, Dawn, and Beth on her rear.

Beth bit her nails.

"But who would do such a thing?"

She looked down at her fingers.

"Hey I got rid of my hangnail! That thing was there forever!"

Suddenly a loud sound came from inside the bushes. Alice slowly crept toward it on her knees, tossing the Gemmy award over silently. After a drastic pause Ezekiel crawled out from the bush.

"Hey Ezekiel" she smiled putting on a straight face, "No need to be mad, you'll win Total Drama for sure"

Before she could say anything else, the home schooled teen leaped forward, and bit down on the cripple's leg, thrashing it around like a ragdoll. Beth wheezed and fainted as Dawn and Derrick screamed and held onto each other. They both looked up, realized what they were doing, and rushed off to help Alice. The tall teen tried to tackle Zeke and throw him off the cripple while Dawn scurried to the bush, finding a ton of chewed up Gemmy awards. She picked one up and waved it in the air.

"Ezekiel, look it's the world's worst host's Gemmy award!"  
He let go of Alice and crawled toward Dawn. Derrick widened his eyes.

"Dawn be careful!"

She tossed it far away and watched Ezekiel run after it. The pale girl rushed over and helped Alice up.

"Didn't that hurt he nearly mauled your leg off, hey you're not even bleeding!"

"Of course she isn't, why would she? What a terrible accident that was, wrecking your grandfather's car and-"

"Ok that's enough Dawn!" Alice warned and clamped her mouth shut.

"What?"

"She'd rather not talk about it. She's almost as quiet as B"

"I can at least talk"

"Yes but your rather shy so if you'd like, I won't tell them"

"Thanks"

"Tell them what? I'm so confused what's going on?!"  
"Oh nothing" Dawn smiled and picked up Chris's ruined Gemmy award.

Derrick scooted close to her and examined the golden trophy.

"You think Chris will be mad when he finds out?"

"ATTENTION GALAXIES AND PLANETS! MEET AT THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATLEY FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE! IF I SEE ONE SPECK OF MY PURE GOLD FROM MY STOLEN GEMMY AWARDS THAT IF I HAVEN'T ALREADY MENTIONED HAPPEN TO BE MISSING, _**YOUR DEAD MEAT!**_ Thank you"

"Very" Dawn sighed.

At the Messing Hall, the Gruesome Galaxies and Polarizing Planets carefully ate their stale bread and sour butter as they watched Chris pace back and forth, grumbling to himself. Chef walked around and examined everyone's hands for traces of his Gemmy award statues. Gwen set her food aside and looked up at her ex.

"What's up with him?"

"Someone stole his Gemmy Awards remember" he gave her a soft smile as the goth blushed.

"Yeah but…"

"I don't get what the big deal is" Leshawna interrupted, "Gemmy awards are not that big of a deal, celebrities get a dozen of them every year and they're not even made with real gold, just sulphur"

Chris rushed over and leaned close to her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PRECIOUS LIKE THAT OR I WILL HAVE YOUR BUTT DISQUALIFIED!"

"You can't do that to my girlfriend!"  
"I AM THE HOST I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I CAN DISQUALIFY ANYONE WHO HAS THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHERE MY GEMMY AWARDS ARE!"  
Dawn, Derrick, Alice, and Beth looked at each other nervously.

"WHAT ARE YOU WIDE EYED BETTIES LOOKIN AT?!" the host demanded.

"So what's the challenge?!" Jo demanded swallowing the last of her breakfast, "McLean? Uh…McLean?"

Everyone looked up and noticed the host flee the messing hall, bawling and crying.

"Well since Chris refuses to host this episode I guess I am in charge"

"That's wonderful Chef, keep living your dream!" Dawn encouraged. Derrick looked at her with a soft smile.

"Uh…thanks…anyway, today's challenge is all about teamwork"

"Isn't that what every stupid challenge on this show is about?" Gwen pouted and poked her bread with a fork.

"DO NOT INTERUPT!"

Gwen sighed as Trent patted her shoulder.

"You will all be competing in a teeter tauter challenge"

He pulled up a diagram.

"One member from each team will be holding a flag of their team color. They'll stand on the farther side of the moving see-saw and be launched by one other member up into the air, and hopefully land on top of the targeted mattress from behind, but you might want to test you aiming because mouse traps will be laid out all around. After that contestant survives the match, they will exchange the flag to the next player who will repeat the same process. First team to get there flag all the way to the checkpoint wins"  
"Piece of cake right?" Zoey chuckled and nudged Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

ZOEY: Oh my gosh I just nudged his shoulder! That's almost like hitting! Does that make me a bad person! After what everyone went through last season of that whole good to bad and bad to good thing, I'm afraid I'm next!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Zoey looked over at Geoff.

"You don't think I'm bad right?"

She accidentally knocked over the salt and spilled it all over his food.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"It's cool brah, this food tasted bad anyways, no hard feelings"

"Yeah…uh no hard feelings…yeah…none"

The contestants exited the Messing Hall and lined up outside a large grass field where rotating teeter tauters and mattresses were scattered all around. Dawn bent down and tugged on a blade of fake grass.

"Turf, really Chris really? Are we just forbidden to not appreciate mother nature huh?"

"Relax girl" Leshawana sighed.

"But it's fake! How cruel is it to not respect what the earth has already provided us?!"

Derrick looked around and noticed Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Mike, Leshawna, and Zoey looking slightly cross at her.

-CONFESSIONAL-

DERRICK: Oh no! What if the team votes her off! I can't let that happen! I have to keep Dawn in as long as possible…uh…so she can win the money and help…nature? I swear if that ginger scumbag of a traitor hadn't framed her from season 4 she would have had that million dollars in the bag!

ZOEY: I think I'm starting to rub off some of my good to bad personality to Dawn…if that makes any sense…

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

"Relax Dawn" Derrick smiled, "At least we won't be kicking up grass, and uh" he bit his lip and played with his thumbs, "we won't be disturbing it so much"

"Thanks for trying" she smiled and walked away.

"You have five minutes to strategize and get into position go!"  
Jo, Brick, Ives, Bridgette, Lightning, Staci, Sam, and Harold huddled up.

"Ok, if pipsqueak were here he would be doing a bunch of math calculations to average the height and weight of each competitor" Jo began as Lightning quickly cut her off.

"Sha please we don't need nerdo ranger here"

"You guys it's so simple" Bridgette stated, "heavier people jump, lighter people fly"

"Bridgette's right" Harold agreed, "The smaller one's have a greater chance of survival. It's in all of the zombie apocalypse surviving guides we've studied at apocalypse surviving camp"

"True that" Sam nodded playing his game, "If we work together we can totally win this"

"Gosh you don't have to play that game all the time gosh!"

"But I'm learning how to survive zombie massacres in World War 5000 the game"

"The newest edition? Killer"

"Will you guys shut up!" Jo yelled and snatched Sam's game away, "this is not about zombies, this is about us winning!"

"Affirmative!" Brick saluted, "Staci, Sam, B, Jo, and I will be jumping, Ives, Bridgette, Harold, and Lightning will be the ones flying."

"But that leaves an odd number" Ives pointed out, "There's 11 of us all together anyway, so who are we missing?"

The team looked over and glared at Blainley texting on a tree stump.

"What I gotta keep up with the internet world" she smirked.

Jo stomped over and snatched her phone away.

"We are here to WIN so you better participate or I'll make you!"

"Whatever just give me back my phone!"

"After you actually help us WIN!"

"Wait who are we still missing?" Bridgette asked looking around.

"Zeke, he went crazy after we made out in the confessional, yeah so sad"

"You did what?!" Blainely screeched and threw up.

"Yeah we totally did I swear, yeah"

"Whoa you did not just do that Staci" the surfer girl exclaimed.

"Zeke is running loose on the island?!" Harold shrieked.

"Wow, I think this is the longest you've ever gone without talking about your great grandparents" Ives cheered, "good for you!"

"Oh that reminds me! Did I ever tell you guys that my great great great great uncle Darren made out with Marilyn Monroe back in 19-"

Ives quickly shut her mouth.

"Don't push it chatty" she growled.

Mike, Zoey, Beth, Derrick, Dawn, Alice, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent all huddled up just as their opponents did.

"So here's my idea" Mike began, "The skinnier people will have an advantage if they stand at the end while the heavier ones can shoot them at a greater distance"

"Good idea" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah but" Beth began, "Not many of us are heavy…It's just Leshawna and I UH- no offense"

"Oh none taken girl" Leshawna sighed and folded her arms.

"I'm kinda heavy, well a little more on the buff side" Geoff smirked.

He flexed his muscles and spotted his girlfriend on the other team. Geoff frowned.

-CONFESSIONAL-

GEOFF: It's not like The Galaxies suck, we gotta lotta cool people on this team, but man I miss Bridge! Wish I could switch just to see her again. But since Chris already switched Blainley and Anne Maria, guess I'm stuck here…

-END OF CONFESSION-

"So Leshawna, Alice, Geoff, Beth, and Trent will be jumping, is that all right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Mike and did a quick high five before jogging to their places.

"On your marks get set GO!"

Chef tossed a red flag for the Gruesome Galaxies, and a green one for the Polarizing Planets. Beth and Brick took off at top speed.  
"Hey Brick your shoes untied!"  
"What? I believe you are mistaken opponent Beth, these laces have always been ti-"

Brick tripped and somersaulted over as Beth took the lead.

"SORRY!" she cried out.

-CONFESSIONAL-

BETH: I think Zoey's good to bad personality rubbed off on Dawn and then she rubbed it off on me, uh if that makes any sense…this is all so confusing, I feel a lot like my BFF now, I miss you Lindsay, we'll always be BFFs!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Beth ran over and tossed her flag to Mike.

"Hey we could use an Olympian right about…now!"  
She jumped on the teeter tauter as Mike took off and flew behind her, transforming into Svetlana.

"Svetlana will now perform her figure eight aerial flip!"

The Olympian performed her midair trick and laded perfectly on the tip of the mattress. The Galaxies cheered at the sound of the 'ding' earning their first point in the challenge.

-CONFESSIONAL-

BETH: I love all of Mike's personalities! My favorite is Svetlana, all though I'm scared Mal is going to return sometime soon, well fingers crossed that doesn't happen! And knock on wood just to be safe!"

*she knocked on the side of the wall and heard loud claws scrape against the surface. Ezekiel screeched and busted his head through, chasing Beth all around the woods.

-END OF CONFESSION-

Brick jogged over and tossed the green flag to Harold.

"You sure you can do this sargent?

"I prefer to be called Harold Houdini, Master of the Illusionary world!"

"Whatever" Brick sighed and jumped on the rotating teeter tauter. Harold landed smack dab in the center of the cushion as it closed up on him.

Leshawna cringed at the sight.

"Harold! You ok?"

"Fear not Leshawna! Harold Houdini is yet to be recovered!"

"That's mah hunk" she sighed dreamily.

"Uh Leshawna!" Mike exclaimed and waved the flag in front of her.

"Oh my bad!"

She grabbed the object and dashed ahead.

"Leshawna here!" the goth girl called out as her friend tossed her the red flag.

"And that's what I call teamwork girl!"

"Hurry it up Harold there ahead!" Jo snapped.

"You don't have to yell gosh!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

JO *mimicking Harold*: You don't have to yell gosh! Of course I do, I am on a team with a bunch of losers! And by losers I mean Sam, Harold, Blainely, B, Staci, and Lightning only because he's full of himself!"

*Brick stepped in*

BRICK: You didn't mention me

JO: W-what, I- What are you doing here! You're in the middle of a challenge!

BRICK: My shift is over little lady, I believe you're the one in the middle of a challenge

*Jo cussed as she fled the confessional*

-END OF CONFESSION-

Jo arrived at Lightning's teeter tauter and tossed him the flag.

"What took you so long?!"  
"Whatever Sha-annoying!" she snapped and launched him high into the air without bothering to aim. The jock just made it to the mattress, with his foot caught tight in a mouse trap.

"Yeah yeah I got this" Staci blabbed away as she strolled toward Lightning, "my great great great grandmother Jill invented mousetraps yeah before her-"

Jo repeatedly slammed her heard against the teeter tauter, knowing her team was hopeless.

Trent looked over at Gwen and waved as he slammed down on the see-saw and launched Derrick.

"DERRICK!" Gwen shrieked.

"Trent watch where you aim boy!" Leshawna added.

"W-what?!"

Derrick screamed as he soared up high and landed smack dab in a pile of mousetraps, everyone cringing at the sight. Alice looked over and noticed Staci had just walked over and grabbed Lightning's flag. She jogged over and helped Derrick out from the traps, grabbed the red flag, and took off.

-CONFESSIONAL-

ALICE: As much as I would have like to, I mean liked to…have helped Derrick, I knew I had to try and win it for my team…Can I start that over?

-END OF CONFESSION-

The cripple jogged over to Dawn's teeter tauter and tossed her the flag. She slammed down as hard as she could and watched Dawn glide gracefully through the air and land gently on the mattress.

Staci gave her flag to Ives and jumped hard on the seesaw. Ives took off at sonic speed and soared all the way to the last teeter tauter where Blainley was neatly perched.

"Hey that's cheating!" Beth scolded.

"No it ain't, as long as you get the flag to the checkpoint in time it counts"

"YOU HEARD THE BLACK GUY!" Jo screamed, "GO IVES GO!"

The athlete pushed herself and sprinted toward the teeter tauter where Blainley was firmly perched. She tossed her the flag and tried to launch her into the air, unfortunately Ives was much to light.

"Blainley a little help here!"  
"Hey I am trying to loose here!" she snapped and applied more make-up to her face.

"Great now what?!"  
B jogged over and slammed down on the teeter-tauter. Blainley bolted off and skidded in the dirt, past the checkpoint with the green flag in hand.

"And the winners are, The Polarizing Planets!"

The team cheered and high fived each other. They gathered around the blonde celebrity and lifted her up, parading her around in glee.

"HEY I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! HEY PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" HEY!"

"But don't you know what this means?" Sam began, "we get to stay at that fancy resort and spa"

"We-we-we do?!" her eyes instantly lit up.

-CONFESSIONAL-

BLAINLEY: Hmmm, suddenly winning doesn't sound like such a bad idea!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Zoey, Mike, and Geoff hung out in front of the crumby old cabins where they would stay another night at.

"So who do you guys want to vote for?" Mike asked.

Zoey tapped her chin and smiled.

"I think we all did really well, plus there are so many nice people on this team I can't decide"

"I think Dawn should go" Geoff blurted out, "she scares me"

"True" Zoey sighed, "but she's a team player, and really useful in challenges"

"Hola amigos"

"Oh, hola Alejandro" the redhead giggled.

He sat down between Zoey and Mike, purposely separating the two lovebirds.

"What are you here for?" Mike asked with annoyance before he inhaled and turned into Chester.

"Ah kids these days!" he grumbled.

"I have some news, perhaps you all may have heard about Chris's lost Gemmy awards?"

"Yeah?"  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chewed up award with slobber dripping down the sides.

"Eww!" Zoey squealed, "Where'd you find that?"

"In the woods, but that's not all. I spotted you teammate Dawn with a black trash bag strung around her back and dumped them out. She then summoned all of her animal friends to take them far away where Chris would never see them again"

"That's horrible, even if it is Chris!"

Mike took a breath.

"Dawn did that? But why?"

"Because she just wants to toil with Chris, and your team to win the money"

"No wonder she acts so innocent and sweet" Geoff frowned and tipped his hat.

"Yeah" Mike agreed solemnly, "she did steal everyone's stuff back in season four. What is she's plotting that same statistic"

"Mike is right, I say we vote off Dawn, agreed?"

"Agreed!" the men chorused.

Alejandro snickered and walked off.

"Wise choice my friends, wise choice indeed!"

Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen swam around by the dock talking and chatting like the old friends they used to be.

Heather walked up by the dock and glared over them.

-CONFESSIONAL-

HEATHER: This is going to be tricky. These three wouldn't trust anything I said from seasons 1-3, so I guess Alejandro is left to deal with this situation!

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Hang on ya'll I gotta take a quick leak, brb"

Leshawana climbed back up on the dock and walked away as Alejandro dove in. He swan in-between Trent and Gwen.

"Alejandro?"

"Hola Gwen, and Trent right?"

"That's it"

"Pleased to meet you, I have some terrible information about one of your teammates"

"Really" Gwen inquired, "who?"

"You may recall Chris's Gemmy awards being stolen, well I saw your teammate Dawn carry them off and give them away to all her so called animal friends"

"Why would she do that?" Trent asked suspiciously.

"She's only playing with your minds. She wants nothing more than to make this game difficult for you all, so don't believe anything she says, who knows what Chris will do to your team in the next challenge. Oh and please don't tell Leshawna that I was here. She's still upset about falling for me"

"She fell for you?!" the goth asked.

"Yes, it broke my heart once I had no choice but to break hers, for I am destined for another beautiful face here on Total Drama"

He rose from the water and left, Gwen and Trent stared at each other in disbelief.

At the campfire, Chef escorted everyone to vote in the confessionals.

-CONFESSIONAL-

ALICE: I'm voting for Trent, he just gets distracted to easily…yay I didn't miss that sentence up! *she covered her mouth and slammed her head against the wall*

ZOEY: Dawn you are out of here, permanently!

MIKE: Sorry Dawn, its gotta be you

BETH: I'm voting for…Geoff

GWEN: So long traitor!

-END OF CONFESSIONS-

"Everyone take your marshmallow and EAT IT TILL IT DISSOLVES IN YOUR STOMACH ACID!"

The team nodded and opened up their silver dishes. They plopped the sweets in their mouths and awaited to see who got the ipecac marshmallow. Dawn's face grew a sick green and she immediately puked up her treat.

"DAWN?! No!" Derrick hollered, "All right who voted for her who?! Who?!"

"We all did bro" Geoff sighed.

"What?!"  
"I didn't vote for Dawn!" Beth raised her hand as Alice nodded.

"Neither did I"  
"Don't be sad Derrick, I'll be fine at Playas de Losers"

"Show's over girly! Canon awaits!"  
"I understand" Dawn sighed and walked away.

Derrick jogged over to the dock and grabbed her hand.

"Dawn wait!"

"What?"  
"I've been meaning to tell you but I think you're really-"

Chris shoved Ezekiel in the canon. The host had all of his Gemmy awards underneath his arm.

"Chris?" Dawn inquired.

"Zeke is going home?"

"He stole my Gemmy's therefore he's out!"

Dawn reached inside the host's pocket and injected Zeke with the fluid, returning him to his normal self.

"Thanks eh, you ain't gonna kick me off again are you eh?"

"Fortunately I am" he smirked and fired the home schooled teen off.  
"And I thought I was going to see my secret admirer"

"Secret what?!" Derrick exclaimed as Dawn shriveled up.

-CONFESSIONAL-

DERRICK: Somebody else likes Dawn?! It has to be either D.J. or…no it can't be, that's impossible! Well no matter, I will find out who convinced the Galaxies to vote the most amazing girl off, oh ho and when I do, I'll be sure to kick they're sorry buts to the next galaxy!"

Chris paused the video.

"Wow Derrick's mad!"  
"Of course, he's just protective over me"

Chris looked down and noticed Dawn in lotus position with animals scurrying around her.

"H-How did you get here?!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Uh…never mind. With Dawn back in the game, will she ever stop scaring the crap out of us? Will Derrick find out who framed her once again, and will Alice's secret ever be discovered?"

"She lost her-"

Chris quickly shut her mouth.

"Ahem spoiler warning! Find out next time on Total Drama Universe!"

**Remember you guys are allowed to bring back a voted off contestant so choose wisely!**

_**Teams:**_

**Next Team to fight: Gruesome Galaxies vs. The Killer Comets**

**Official Alliances: 1) Alejandro and Heather**

**3) Emma, Dakota, and Lindsay**

***The Gruesome Galaxies: symbol: a red star***

**Trent **[]

**Zoey **[]

**Beth **[]

**Leshawna **[]

**Geoff **[]

**Dawn **[]

**D.J. **[X]

**Gwen **[]

**Mike **[]

**Alice **[]

**Derrick **[]

***The Killer Comets: symbol: a shooting blue star***

**Cody **[]

**Cameron **[]

**Sierra **[]

**Tyler **[]

**Katie **[]

**Sadie **[]

**Duncan **[]

**Anne Maria **[]

**Owen **[]

**Allen** []

**Corey **[]

***The Ultimate Orbits: symbol: a yellow, vertical ring***

**Alejandro **[]

**Noah **[]

**Justin **[]

**Eva **[]

**Courtney **[]

**Scott** [X]

**Heather **[]

**Izzy **[]

**Lindsay** []

**Dakota** []

**Emma **[]

***The Polarizing Planets: symbol: a green Saturn***

**Sam **[]

**Harold **[]

**Blainley **[]

**Jo **[]

**Brick **[]

**Staci **[]

**Lightning **[]

**B **[]

**Ezekiel **[X]

**Bridgette **[]

**Ives **[]


	6. Episode 5

**So it looks like you guys really want Scott back. I'll consider it since I have some good ideas that involve his character that could really spice up the story. One thing you guys should know though; I HATE SCOURTNEY. If I bring Scott back in the game I'll of course keep him with Courtney because they're pairing is canon (although in recent episodes of TDAS their relationship may not last long), but just a friendly reminder I am not a fan of the couple. Expect some funny Scourtney moments, but not real lovey dovey fluffiness between them.**

"Last time on Total Drama Universe! The Galaxies and Planets had a little playground adventure as they competed in a dangerous teeter tauter race across the island. Dawn revealed some interesting news about our new camper Alice after she was brutally attacked by everyone's worst nightmare, the Zeke freak! Chef decided to take over and host the show after I LOST MY GEMMY AWARDS- ahem- sorry, and took charge of the challenge. Blaineley and shockingly Staci proved themselves worthy by helping the Polarizing Planets win the challenge, and The Galaxies faced yet another elimination. With the help of Alejandro and Heather's cooperative alliance, Dawn got the vote and was supposed to be sent home until I CAUGHT THE LITTLE VERMON WHO STOLE MY GEMMIES AND CHEWED THEM UP! Who will go home this week? What will Alejandro and Heather do next? And will Derrick claim his revenge? Find out right now on Total Drama Universe!"

*theme song*

Derrick paced around back and forth, sulking grimly as Trent, Geoff, and Mike cautiously watched.

"Why why why why WHY! I REPEAT WHY WOULD YOU VOTE HER OFF?!"  
"Nothing personal but" Mike sighed scratching his head, "she creeps us out"

"Yeah and didn't you hear" Trent added sitting up, "she stole Chris's Gemmy awards"

"What?!"  
"Have you dudes seen my hat?" Geoff asked looking around.

Mike reached underneath his bed, and plopped the hat on his head. He took a breath and became his Australian character Manitoba Smith.

"Good evenin dingos, might I assist in helpin yah find some treasuah?"

"Yeah dude" Geoff raised a finger, "we're missing Chris's Gemmys"

"Gemmys ay? Ah what a marvelous sulfur beauty"

Chris busted his head in.

"THEY ARE NOT MADE OF SULFUR! ITS PURE GOLD!"  
He quickly left the cabin and stormed off.

-CONFESSIOANL-

Chris sat on the toilet seat and stroked his trophies carefully.

CHRIS: Don't worry precies, Daddy's got you  
Tears streamed down his face as he quickly kissed his possessions and rocked back and forth

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Look you guys are wrong! Dawn did not steal those Gemmys, where did you get all this information?!"  
"Alejandro" Geoff answered

"ALEJANDRO?!"

"Geez dude, chill"

"HOW CAN I CHILL?! ALEJANDRO DELIBERATLEY TRICKED YOU ALL!"  
"He did?" Trent questioned.

"OF COURSE HE DID! Hello have you people not seen season three! HE IS THE SPAWN OF THE LATINO DEVIL!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

DERRICK: Alejandro. You. Are. Dead. Meat. And I hope you can swim back to Playas De Losers in a body bag!

He cracked his fist and shut the camera off

-END OF CONFESSION-  
"Well we're sorry bro, at least she's still here though"  
"Yeah" Trent smirked, "if I'm not mistaken, I think you like Dawn"  
"Yeah…well uh we are friends" he smiled weakly, calming down his tone.  
"Why not ask her out dude?"  
Derrick sighed.

"I don't think I can. Besides someone already likes her"  
"Dude who?!"  
"I'm gonna check in on the laydies" Manitoba grinned and left the cabin. Trent, Geoff, and Derrick exchanged awkward glances. Just as Manitoba opened the girl's cabin door, Leshawna answered it.

"Will you boys keep it down we are trying to get our beauty rest!"

"Wowwie what do we have here! What a fascinatin treasure you are" he winked and gave her a flirtatious look.

"Uh, I'm flattered…Mike…but aren't you with-"

"Who's Mike? Why I'm Manitoba, Manitoba Smith" he smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"What is going on here?!"

Zoey tapped her foot and cocked an eyebrow at Mike.  
"Girl, your man is actin crazier than shopaholic chics on a Black Friday"

"Wake up Mike" she sighed and took Geoff's hat off.

Mike took a breath and noticed he was holding Leshawana. He quickly dropped her to the ground and stood closer to Zoey.

"There that's better" he smiled as the two blushed.

Back at the Killer Comet's cabin, Sadie, Katie, and Sierra stayed up late giggling and squealing with delight. Anne Maria grew frustrated and slammed her pillow over her head.

-CONFESSIONAL-

ANNE MARIA: I am so fed up with creepy stalker girl and the two twin psycho paths giggling and texting and gossipin about the most stupidest stuff! They're lucky my luxurious hair can with stand sound waves when I move it back over my ears or I would have crushed them all!

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Oh my gosh look how hot Cody is in his swim trunks from his 15th birthday party!"

"So cute!" Sadie giggled.

"How'd you get your phone back? I thought Mal broke it"

"That jerk may have broken it! But luckily I backed up all my Cody pictures onto my computer ahead of time and bought the new iphone 5s with my birthday money so now I'm connected to the internet 24-7!"  
"Wow!" the girls squealed.

"Wait what about you and Cameron?" Katie asked.

"Oh I still like him, but not as much as Cody. I'm just trying to create a love triangle so he can try and win me back and love me even more than he already does!" she sighed dreamily and hugged her phone.

"Awwwwww!"  
"Hey do you guys want some chocolate bon bons? I smuggled them from my mom before I came back to the show! They're also Cody's third favorite candy from when he was 7!"

She pulled out a box and dumped out the chocolate coated candies.

"See if Anne Maria wants any" Sadie suggested.

"Hey Anne Maria you want some Cody bons?"

"What?" she asked and sat up, "I can't hear you, speak up! Your voice is all muffly"

"I SAID DO YOU WANT SOME CODY BONS?!"  
"NO NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
The next day, Chris rode around on his jeep and awoke the campers by blasting a horn through his megaphone. The Comets and Galaxies sprinted out from their dorms and lined up in front of the host. Gwen sagged her eyes.

"We better win this challenge, because I refuse to stay at those crumby cabins for another week!"

"I'm with ya girl, I bet those spas are nice"

"You better believe they are"  
"Meet at the outdoor theater so I can explain today's challenge"

The contestants sat down on the bleachers and faced Chris at the front of the stage.

"So what's this another dumb old talent show competition?" Duncan laughed.

"Actually yes, yes it is, however everyone HAS to compete whether you suck or not"

Half of the contestants groaned in disgust while the rest cheered excitedly.

-CONFESSIONAL-

KATIE: Sadie and I didn't get to perform last time

SADIE: So were really going to show The Killer Comets what we got!

KATIE: Yeah I mean how else would we have gotten into the show with all of our super cute dance moves from our audition?

SADIE: Exactly, you're the reason why we made it!

KATIE: No you are!

SADIE: No you!

-END OF CONFESSIONS

"Each contestant will perform a talent here on stage and be judged by yours truly; Chef and I. We will rate you on a scale of 1-10, but you might want to be careful. If you rank a 5/10 or below, a large grand piano strung above me will fall down on top of you and most likely cause a MAJOR concussion or possibly WORSE!"

Everyone gasped at the massive piano strung on a thin rope from up above.

"You have half an hour to grab any equipment you need, or practice your sketch before Chef and I evaluate you. Oh and you may perform your talent with one other contestant from your team, but no more"

Katie and Sadie squealed as they exchanged a high five.

In the woods, Allen calmly strolled around and admired his surroundings. A loud hiss interrupted his train of thought as he looked down and noticed something moving in the grass.

"Well well well, you might make an excellent performance this challenge!"

Mike, Zoey, and Gwen hung out by the dock, not sure what to do for their performance.

"This sucks" the goth complained, "does he not realize some of us here have no talent what so ever"  
"Well my mother always said everyone is good at something. We just have to find what that something is" the redhead smiled.

"Hey Gwen"

She turned around and noticed Trent with a muffin in his hand. Zoey beamed and squealed with joy.

"Awww remember he used to snag her extra muffins from season one! I missed that so much!"  
"So I guess you're a Gwent fan?" Trent chuckled.

"Totally! You guys were the cutest"  
"Were?"  
"Well you still are!"  
Trent handed her the bran muffin.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"So do you know what you're going to do for the talent show?"  
"Not a clue"  
"What about drawing?" Mike suggested, "I see you draw a lot in your sketch pad"  
"Well" she sighed, "I guess I could give it a shot. Don't tell me you're going to do something that relates to the number 9" she smiled looking back at Trent.  
"Nope, I wrote a song while you were on season 3 that I've been meaning to perform it for a while"

"Oh I know what I can do!" Zoey cheered, "In kindergarten I used to be the master at hula-hooping! That was the only time I was ever popular in school. Maybe I could do that for my talent"  
"No offense but I think you're going to have to do a little better than that in order to keep a piano from falling on top of your head" Gwen chuckled.

"Never doubt my skills Gwen! Never doubt my skills!" she laughed.

"TRENT!"

The group turned around and noticed Corey rush down the steps of the dock.

"Can I borrow your guitar?"  
"For the talent show?"

"No so I can go home and sing about my feelings to the elderly in a retirement home, of course it's for the talent show! I am freaking out because I have no idea what I'm gonna do!"

The teen spoke in a fast rapid tone.

"What happened to your old guitar?" Mike questioned as Zoey looked at him suspiciously.

-CONFESSIONAL-

ZOEY: I trust Mike, a lot,that is until I found out about his Mal character from last season. Now every time he asks stuff like that, I keep thinking his character is out for revenge!

-END OF CONFESSION-

"Do you have it or not Trent?!"

Corey was frantically tugging at his hair and shaking in distress.

"Sorry pal but I need it for the talent show"

"NOOOO! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"  
"You look kinda drowsy" Mike tilted his head, "Are you feeling ok? Have you gotten any sleep?"  
"I am an insomniac remember? I have trouble sleeping and I get stressed out VERY easily!"

Back toward The Killer Comet's cabins, Sierra was writing lyrics on a sheet of paper with Cameron underneath her arm, Katie and Sadie were practicing their dance, and Corey ran around frantically thinking what to do for the show.

"Wow, Corey's really stressed" Owen observed.

He, Tyler, and Cody were taking a walk through the woods and away from the hectic cabins.

"I wonder what the Gruesome Galaxies are up too?"  
"Hey have you guys noticed Sierra's been ignoring me lately?"

"Why do you care?" Tyler inquired, "I thought she scared you"  
"Well yeah but in a good way, were kinda sorta friendsish"  
"Dude you totally like her!" Owen smirked and slapped Cody's back, shoving him to the ground, "sorry…"  
"I like her as a friend! Ok, FRIEND!"

Tyler helped Cody off the ground.

"So what are you guys gonna do for the talent show?"  
"I'm gonna do a wicked workout to impress the ladies!"

He flexed his muscles and performed numerous exercises. He ended with a sloppy cartwheel that led him into a bush. Tyler screamed and sprinted out as an angry grizzly bear began roaring and chasing him all around the woods. Owen and Cody continued their walk, not noticing the bear.

"What are you gonna do Owen?"  
"I'm gonna do the same thing I wanted to do last talent show contest! Check it!"

He pulled a large jug of soda from his pants.

"Dude keep your junk inside your pants!"

"Sorry" he chuckled, "I have a ton of those chicken wings from the cruise in all my other pockets"

"You had them in there the whole time?!"

After 30 minutes of preparation, the show finally began. Chris and Chef sat at a table in front of the stage where they would evaluate the contestants.

"Welcome to Total Drama's second official talent show!"

He pressed a button on a remote that played aloud an audience of Justin Bieber fan girls screaming.

"First team performing will be the Gruesome Galaxies! Let's up give it up for MIKE!"

The contestants clapped as Mike walked out on stage looking pale and nervous.

"You can do it Mike!" Zoey encouraged.

"Go for it!"  
"Camcody, you have to cheer for me!"

"Uh…sorry?"  
Sierra giggled and kissed his cheek.

Cameron turned to his side and puked.

"Ugh I'd rather kiss Courtney again!"  
"You kissed Courtney?! DUDE!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oh and why do you care tough guy?" Allen smirked. Underneath his feet was a small cage.

"What? It's not like you guys are back together or anything! Besides Mike said it was a good idea"

"What?! When did I do that?!"

"Ok enough chit-chat it's a 22 minute program! Go dude!"

"Uh, sorry Chris I uh didn't really have anything planned, you can drop the pia-"

A seagull flew by and crapped on his shirt.

"Aw geez!"

He threw his shirt off and took a breath, becoming his douchebag character Vito.

"Hey you over there a little photo shoot for these pecks!"

Vito posed and flexed his muscles while admiring the camera. Zoey rolled her eyes and frowned while Anne Maria fanned herself and blushed. Chef rose from his chair and rated the teen without Chris's consent.

"6! Only because he's good lookin as Vito, seriously Anne Maria you are one lucky lucky chic"

The Galaxies awkwardly clapped for Chef's decision and high fived Vito for his unusual performance.

"Okaaay, a wee bit homo there…anyway up next is Leshawna!"

The sassy black chic walked up and turned on a loud boombox. She danced to the music as Chef and Chris quickly cut her off and cut down the rope the piano was attatched to.

"LESHAWNA LOOK OUT!" everyone choursed as she gasped and ran off stage. The instrument fell down with a loud bang and crushed her left foot.

"Oh dang that's gonna leave a mark or two!" Chris winced.

Gwen and Trent rushed over and pulled Leshawna out.

"Oh crap I think she broke her foot!" Trent called out.

4 interns rushed over and carried her off stage on a stretcher.

"Don't worry yall, Leshawna'll be comin back for more!"

"Ok…next one performing, we have Derrick!"

Gwen and Trent held hands as they walked off stage. Duncan raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

-CONFESSIONAL-

DUNCAN: Gwen and Trent again? Seriously? There's no way that's gonna last!"  
-END OF CONFESSION-

Derrick walked up to the microphone and adjusted his glasses.

"You can do it Derrick!" Dawn encouraged.

"Don't be scared buddy!" Mike added.

The tall teen coughed and read aloud his speech.

"My friends. And enemy is lurking in these very woods, and just as an alien like parasite would crave to infect your body and drink from your own bloodstream, this cruel savage murderer is out for your soul"

The camera pans along the horrified and paralyzed audience as Derrick continues to read aloud his speech.

"This inhumane being wants nothing more than to summon the demons that lie beneath your feet in the gates of hell and swallow you into an endless nightmare that will consume your heart and petrify your own blood and every drop of sweat you shed. This enemy wants nothing more than to toil with your lives and suck your life out, until it is bone dry. Where is this enemy? That even I can solemnly not answer. Only time will tell. Who am I you may ask, who am I? I am Derrick: the thin, everlasting executioner of _revenge"_

The whole audience froze in silence, to afraid to speak, even Duncan looked panicked. Chris and Chef slowly wrote the number 6 on their papers and held them up without breaking their stare. Derrick walked off stage and plopped down next to Dawn.

"I know you're mad at Alejandro. I feel appreciated that you're so concerned about me. But you also wrote that speech about someone else"

Derrick's eyes widened.

"You mean?!"  
"Dawn slowly shook her head.

"Okay that was really creepy, next!"

MONTAGE

Zoey's hula hooping earned her an 8 out of 10, Beth's usual fire baton stunt was given a 6 just after she messed up and almost caught the stage on fire, however Dawn's peaceful meditation was rated 3 out of 10. As the instrument dropped Derrick rushed over to the stage.

"Dawn?! DAWN?"

"Derrick!"

She smiled and waved from behind Chris and Chef.

"W-WHAT, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! YOU WERE ON THE STAGE JUST A SECOND AGO!"

"Huh?"

Chris cringed and pushed aside Dawn with the end of his pencil.

BACK TO MONTAGE

Geoff chugged down a liter of mountain dew and burped his loudest, earning him a 7 out of 10. The guys cheered madly as the girls turned away and clogged their noses. Gwen took the stage and drew a picture of a well detailed skull on a large sketchpad. Chris and Chef examined the drawing and rated her a 5/10.

"Yeah I knew that was coming" she sighed and turned away, just as the piano crashed onto the stage.

"Ok up next we have Alice with a magic act"

"Oh great" Duncan rolled his eyes and laughed, "looks like we found a female Harold"

"I thought I was a female Harold!" Beth called out.

The redhead walked up to the stage and carefully placed her leg inside a covered box. She appeared to be shaking a little. Alice grabbed a saw and cut through the box where she had drawn a dotted line. The audience gasped as she turned the box to the side to reveal she had sliced the object straight through. Everyone cheered as Chris and Chef rated her a 9/10.

"Thanks everyone, glad I didn't screw it up!" she spoke quietly and smiled as she carefully pulled her leg out from the box and took her supplies off stage. Trent walked up and almost bumped into her.

"Oh sorry about that"

"No worries, great magic trick by the way, it was a trick right?"

"Yeah it was" she laughed, "I wouldn't really, you know, saw my leg off!"

Alice sighed and looked down as Trent approached the stage. He grabbed his guitar and played a smooth beat as he sang a romantic song clearly directed toward his love interest, Gwen (too lazy to make up lyrics). After he finished his song the two judges rated him a 9 out of 10, the Galaxies cheered madly.

"All right Comets you're up!"

Cody walked up wearing low baggy pants and a thin white shirt. He wore a visor cap backwards and combed his hair so it sagged over his eyes.

"All right Cod-mister, show up what your made of!"

He pressed a button on his MP3 and began to play Baby by Justin Bieber aloud.

"You know you-"

Without warning Chris and chef swung the rope toward his MP3 and cut the piano loose.

"MY MP3!"

"NO THAT'S CODYS NUMBER TWO MOST VALUABLE POSSESTION!"

Duncan snorted and laughed.

"Number TWO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Sierra kicked him in the nuts and flipped him over.

"Wow I didn't know you were still concerned about Cody" Cameron smiled and adjusted his glasses.

Cody ran over to his destroyed device and picked up the broken pieces, screaming dramatically in slow motion.

"Dude Cody, Bieber? Seriously? Even Harold has more class then him, you can do better, MUCH better, NEXT"

Anne Maria walked up as Vito stood up and waved his fist in the air.

"YEAAHHH THAT'S MY BABE! YOU GO HOT STUFF!"

The jersey girl winked and blew him a kiss. Zoey frantically put Mike's shirt back on.

"Yeah so for my talent, I'm gonna be doing what Total Drama Revenge of the Island should have had, SINGING!"

"I couldn't agree more" Zoey beamed.

"Show us what you gat girl!" Chef hollered and waved his pencil.

"And I can't stoop and I won't stooooop"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THESE TERRIBLE SONGS!"

Chris cut the rope loose as it began to drop over Anne Maria's head.

"LOOK OUT!" the teams chorused.

The instrument fell and cracked in half as soon as it made contact with her hair.

"See if my hair wasn't so amazin you losers all would have had concussions!"

"Yeah well you still sucked, anyone who worships Miley is seriously messed up"

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at Owen drooling over a picture of Miley Cyrus twerking.

"NEXT!" Chef hollered.

MONTAGE

Cameron had a large table out with test tubes and mystery fluids scattered around. He poured two together in a glass beaker and caused a small explosion. Chris and Chef nodded in agreement and rated him a 7.5 out of 10. Katie and Sadie danced together with their usual tune playing on their girly, pink boombox. Chef and Chris rated them a 5/10. The girls looked around, knowing there was no piano strung above them and began to slowly walk off stage. Chef sprang up from his chair and doused them with a massive water gun.

"Nice!" Chris smiled and high fived him.

Up next was Duncan who juggled three chainsaws, earning him a solid 8 out of 10. Owen pulled out a large liter of soda. He chugged it down with satisfaction and burped the numbers 1-100 in under a minute. Everyone clapped and cheered as the judges gave him an 8 as well. Allen walked up to the stage and high fived his friend. He set down the cage that was previously tucked underneath his seat and brought out a large king cobra. Everyone gasped at the sight of it.

"Dude, this place had cobras?" Chris asked looking at Chef, "NICE!"

Allen squatted down to the reptile's height and carefully balanced himself out. The snake swayed back and forth with determined, slit pupils. The cobra hissed and charged at Allen who leapt back and smoothly landed on the ground. Everyone watched in awe and amazement as he slowly yet surely tamed the wild creature. Chris and Chef rated him a 9/10, gaining a rapid applause from both teams. Allen bowed and set the cobra back inside his cage.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Allen sits with the pet cobra tucked soundly inside his cage

ALLEN: It really wasn't difficult, Sensei taught me how to control animals like this feisty creature of Earth. Hell if I can tame a venomous animal like this, Heather and Courtney are a piece of cake!

-END OF CONFESSION-

Sierra walked up with a paper in her hand.

"For my talent I will be singing a love song to a special someone out there in the audience.

"Oh gee" Gwen rolled her eyes, "I wonder who it could be"

"Ahem, CAM CAM CAM CAM CODAAAAY IS THE BEST CODYKINZ THERE IS BECAUSE HES JUST CAM CAM CAM CAM CAM CAM CAM CAM CODAAAAAAAY!"

Before she could continue, Chef doused her with water.

"Next!" the host hollered.

Correy walked up to the stage frantically and wide-eyed. His face was red and his legs shook like jello.

"Come on show a little encouragement teammates!" Allen motivated.

"You can do it Correy! Because your name is so close to CODY'S!" Sierra cheered.

"Go Correy!" Katie and Sadie sang in unison.

Correy curled him thumbs and pointer fingers together forming a circle. He slowly put his arms back behind his head and linked the two together. He slowly smiled and gritted his teeth together as Chef doused him with water.

"Lame, Ok listen up people, The Galaxies are in the lead by one point. If Tyler gets the next win, you guys are officially tied!"

"But…where's Tyler" Own asked as the team looked around.

Tyler screamed as he ran up on stage. The bear tackled him to the ground and began to beat the teen up. After a brutal, yet hilarious pounding, Chef and Chris began laughing till they shed tears, giving him a 10 out of 10. The Comets clapped and ran up on stage, hugging Tyler until his bones shattered even more. The bear ran up, punched in the face one last time, and fled.

"All right heres how the tie breaker works. Each team will One or two people to perfom a song that best suites their character on Chef's ipod"

He pulled down a screen and projected a list of Chef's favorite songs.

"Each nominated member or two will have 20 seconds to perform there song here on stage.

The two teams huddled up to decide who would be performing the tie breaker.

"Ok", Cameron began, "whose got the best vocals"

"I DO!" Owen, Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, and Sierra choursed. Owen slowly put his hand down.

"Can Sadie and I go? We've always wanted to perform this one song on Chef's list!"  
"Its gonna blow your minds!"  
"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!"

"All right, sure go for it" Cameron encouraged as the girls squealed and hugged.

"We nominate Katie and Sadie" Allen spoke up and pointed to the two besties.

"We nominate Derrick!" Dawn hollered.

"Because he insisted" Gwen added.

"Derrick, Katie and Sadie, you each have 20 seconds to pick a song you know the lyrics too, and perform it right here on stage, and remember it has to be a song that represents your character best"

The tall teen had a stern, serious look on his face while Katie and Sadie refused to stop hugging and smiling. After their twenty seconds was up, Derrick walked up to the stage.  
"Play me Skeleton by Ghost Town!" he commanded.

The song began as Derrick sang aloud the lyrics. (I won't be typing the whole song up, nor will he be singing the entire thing so just look up the song on youtube, itunes, etc)

Everyone applauded at the end of the sequence.

"Nice Derrick, aweome song choice, up next we have Katie and Sadie performing…Wrecking Ball by- oh god" he facepalmed.

"Where are those bimbos?" Duncan asked looking around.

"Uh Duncan, I think you spoke to soon" Owen pointed out as the song began and a massive wrecking ball crashed through the stage. Katie and Sadie were sitting on the top singing aloud the song. The ball swung toward the Comet's bleachers and crashed straight through. Everyone (including Chris and the Galaxies screamed and ran away from the psychotic, singing girls. They crashed through trees, forests, even Duncan whom they accidentally smashed into a tree. Everyone cringed as interns rushed over and carried the delinquent back to the emergency room with Leshawana. Katie and Sadie leapt off the wrecking ball and hugged eachother tightly. They looked back and realized the destruction they caused, everyone glared at them harshly, even their own friends.

"Uh…oh" they whispered and held on to each other tighter.

At the campfire ceremony, the team glared down at Katie and Sadie. The girls were both crying, knowing one of them was going home tonight.

"Wow there was a whole lot of commotion during your guys's performance. You almost crushed Duncan to death, and destroyed $1,000 worth of forest damage, and thanks to you guys Dawn is suing the show!"

The girls looked up and sniffled.

"All right you are all free to eat"

Everyone ate their marshmallows, knowing they were all safe for tonight. Katie and Sadie toasted their sweets and carefully dropped them into their mouths. Sadie's stomach gurgled loudly as she leapt from her seat and threw up.

"Sadie?! NO!"

"Sadie, Doc of shame awaits"

She grabbed her stuff and walked toward the canon with her best friend following behind. Sadie squeezed tight into the canon and looked down at Katie who was bawling. Sierra and Cameron had joined her for emotional support.

"Katie, win for us, your strong I know you can win this game!"  
"I WILL I WILL! BYE!"

"Byeeee-YAAAAAAA!" she screamed as Chris launched her off.

"SAAADDIIIIEEEEE!"

"Who will be sent home next? What other surprises will our campers whip out? Find out next time on Total Drama UNIVERSE!"

**Remember you guys are allowed to bring back a voted off contestant so choose wisely!**

_**Teams:**_

**Next Team to fight: The Ultimate Orbits vs. The Killer Comets**

**Official Alliances: 1) Alejandro and Heather**

**3) Emma, Dakota, and Lindsay**

***The Gruesome Galaxies: symbol: a red star***

**Trent **[]

**Zoey **[]

**Beth **[]

**Leshawna **[]

**Geoff **[]

**Dawn **[]

**D.J. **[X]

**Gwen **[]

**Mike **[]

**Alice **[]

**Derrick **[]

***The Killer Comets: symbol: a shooting blue star***

**Cody **[]

**Cameron **[]

**Sierra **[]

**Tyler **[]

**Katie **[]

**Sadie **[X]

**Duncan **[]

**Anne Maria **[]

**Owen **[]

**Allen** []

**Corey **[]

***The Ultimate Orbits: symbol: a yellow, vertical ring***

**Alejandro **[]

**Noah **[]

**Justin **[]

**Eva **[]

**Courtney **[]

**Scott** [X]

**Heather **[]

**Izzy **[]

**Lindsay** []

**Dakota** []

**Emma **[]

***The Polarizing Planets: symbol: a green Saturn***

**Sam **[]

**Harold **[]

**Blainley **[]

**Jo **[]

**Brick **[]

**Staci **[]

**Lightning **[]

**B **[]

**Ezekiel **[X]

**Bridgette **[]

**Ives **[]


End file.
